Tomb Raider : Aliens
by Vick Pena
Summary: Lara Croft will have to face her worst enemyChapter 2 now, chapter 3 will soon be uploaded, sorry it is in spanish will translate it
1. Default Chapter

Aliens /Tomb Raider Cross Over  
  
Parte 1:  
  
Ilea Wa Nubi  
  
Jason Montgomery preparó su cámara pero, antes de siquiera tratar de enfocar su siguiente toma, se limpió el sudor que resbalaba por su frente, el calor era insufrible pero el trabajo lo valía.  
  
El era un fotógrafo del National Geographic, un alma libre, en sus propias palabras, que gozaba el capturar la escencia de la vida salvaje en su trabajo, un trabajo desafiante que lo llevaba siempre a los paraísos perdidos donde los humanos no eran mas que otra presa que cazar, donde la habilidad para sobrevivir era la mejor característica para defenderse de los depredadores.  
  
Un león estaba a punto de matar a un antílope, así que, el de arrodilló mientras enfocaba la escena en su telefoto , esperando el momento justo para disparar el obturador, este momento llegó cuando el león, después de una rápida carrera, saltó sobre su sorprendida y aterrorizada presa, así que, con un movimiento diestro y automático, el capturó otra muestra más de la Danza de vida y muerte que reinaba en la jungla  
  
"Buen tiro, vaquero"  
  
Jason bajó la cámara mientras sonreía a su compañera, Janice, quien estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor de su Jeep, escribiendo sabía dios que cosas en su computadora portátil bajo la sombra protectora de un árbol  
  
"Gracias, Janice" dijo el con su profundo acento Ingles condimentando sus palabras " creo que es todo por hoy,"  
  
"bien" ella dobló la pantalla de su Laptop y la pasó al asiento trasero "me muero de hambre"  
  
Jason suspiró, recargándose contra el árbol, fatigado  
  
"yo me estoy derritiendo"  
  
Janice soltó una leve risa mientras se bajaba del Jeep de un buen salto  
  
"Tu elegiste venir aquí, ¿no?" Janice fue y se sentó junto a el "Creo haber escuchado que había más opciones para ti en la redacción de la revista, algo así como Haiti o algo similar"  
  
"y perderme esta diversión?" el sacudió la cabeza " de ninguna manera"  
  
Janice se inclinó hacia él y lo beso en la mejilla "Que bueno que viniste aquí"  
  
"Que te parecería si..."el le acarició las piernas mirándola a los ojos  
  
Ella le propinó un manotazo, el pareció herido por esto pero sonrió  
  
"No hasta que me de un baño"  
  
Janice se levantó de un salto y empezó a quitarse el polvo de la parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos seguida siempre por la mirada soñadora de Jason  
  
Ella miró por encima del hombro y sonrió seductivamente, haciendo una seña en dirección al Jeep  
  
"¿vienes?"  
  
"absolutamente"  
  
El Jeep Todo Terreno CJ7, conducido por Janice, penetró en el camino de tierra hacia la derecha, Janice se colocó sus lentes de sol y sonrió a Jason levemente mientras corrían levantando una nube de polvo en dirección a la masa de árboles que se cerraba cien metros mas adelante  
  
Janice selecciono La marcha reforzada en las cuatro ruedas cuando un río apareció frente a ellos, casi una hora después.  
  
Mientras ella hacia que el Jeep entrara al agua con toda cautela, Jason utilizó su sombrero para arrojar agua sobre su cara en un intento por mitigar , aunque fuera un poco, el calor.  
  
"Pareces Indiana Jones con ese sombrero" bromeó Janice evadiendo una sección del río que parecía demasiado profunda para cruzar por ahí  
  
"¿En serio?" preguntó el, sonriente "  
  
Ella aceleró al llegar a la otra orilla y sacó al Jeep con suma facilidad del río, Janice miró por el retrovisor y sonrió complacida, su habilidad para conducir vehículos de todo terreno había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses con todas esas excursiones a lugares donde el asfalto era algo completamente desconocido  
  
Janice aceleró un poco mas y guió al Jeep por entre dos árboles grandes, siguiendo al camino  
  
"Creo que podemos empezar mañana la exploración con el Dr. Moreira" dijo Jason, hablando mas formalmente esta vez "¿crees que ya tengamos al guía?"  
  
"David estaba en eso esta mañana al salir"  
  
"Bien" apuntó Jason " y estoy seguro que los suministros llegarán al campamento esta misma noche"  
  
"Los camiones partieron de Nairobi hace casi una semana, " Janice añadió, frenando para no caer en un pozo que seguramente hubiera reventado un neumático, " esperemos que traigan mi pedido especial " continuo al hacer que el Jeep brincara el obstáculo  
  
"¿te refieres a la cerveza?"  
  
"No, ese es tu pedido especial" anotó ella "yo me refiero a mi Módem Satelital, tengo que enviar mi artículo para este fin de semana y el teléfono mas cercano esta muy lejos"  
  
"Nah, un par de cientos de kilómetros " Jason suspiró siguiendo un camino en el mapa con su dedo, haciendo eso, se perdió de ver un Land Rover estacionado a la vera del camino con el cofre abierto y toda la apariencia de estar descompuesto.  
  
Janice bajo la velocidad al verlo " Eso si que es mala suerte"  
  
Jason miró hacia atrás  
  
"Creo que alguien tendrá que caminar muchos kilómetros hasta la estación más cercana"  
  
Janice aceleró, apuntando con su mano izquierda hacia el frente  
  
"Creo que no" un par de cientos de metros mas adelante, una figura se veía con toda claridad , caminando " creo que alguien tuvo mucha suerte de que pasáramos por aquí"  
  
Jason convino con un movimiento de cabeza mientras Janice utilizaba el claxon del Jeep para atraer la atención del que podría ser el dueño del Land Rover descompuesto  
  
La persona los escuchó y se detuvo, esperándolos .  
  
Una mujer vestida con pantalón corto, una playera azul y una mochila a la espada estaba detenida a la vera del camino con un porrón para Gasolina a sus pies, ella tenía el cabello largo y negro, sus mirada era profunda y muy decidida y su figura exquisita  
  
"Parece que podríamos ayudarla," observó Janice  
  
"Así es" dijo la mujer con un acento Ingles claro y formal " my jeep se quedó sin gasolina"  
  
"Podemos compartir la reserva que llevamos nosotros" Janice apuntó al porrón que traían en la parte trasera del Jeep " y después podría acompañarnos a la Villa de los Tokachu, treinta millas al norte de aquí donde podremos llenar su tanque y darle alguna reserva para que llegue a su destino"  
  
Ella suspiró aliviada  
  
"gracias " fue todo lo que dijo mientras subía al asiento trasero, justo atrás de Jason quien se volvió en su asiento para verla por encima de este  
  
"Y...¿a dónde se dirige?" Jason preguntó mientras Janice manejaba de reversa hacia el Land Rover de la mujer  
  
"Escuché que un equipo del National Geographic tiene un campamento cercano y quería unirme a ellos"  
  
Janice y Jason intercambiaron una fugaz mirada de entendimiento  
  
"¿en serio? Ella preguntó mirándola por el retrovisor " ¿es usted reportera o algo parecido?"  
  
"No realmente " admitió ella " Quise unirme a ellos cuando supe que se dirigían al Acantilado Climati pero my Jeep se quedó sin gasolina, olvide llenar los tanques en la última villa " una pausa " espero llegar antes de que partan"  
  
"No se preocupe, partiremos mañana" Jason le aseguró extendiendo su mano " Jason Montgomery, National Geographic" ella lo saludó " ella es mi siempre hermosa compañera Janice McPherson"  
  
"Hola" dijo ella deteniendo el Jeep junto al Land Rover  
  
"Lara Croft, gusto en conocerlos "  
  
"Bienvenida a bordo, Señorita Croft" Jason se bajó del Jeep y fue y sacó el porrón de gasolina " siempre es bueno tener mas manos que colaboren"  
  
Janice le dirigió una mirada suspicaz pero el solo se encogió de hombros mientras vaciaba el líquido en el tanque del Land Rover  
  
"Gracias"  
  
"Ahí esta " Jason dijo "quiere que le ayude a encender el motor?"  
  
Lara estaba mirando clínicamente el motor de su vehículo  
  
"No hay necesidad, señor Montgomery" dijo cerrando el cofre y dando la vuelta para subir al auto.  
  
Un par de minutos después el Land Rover estaba encendido  
  
Jason regresó al Jeep de Janice quien ya lo tenía encendido y listo para re emprender el viaje  
  
"Sólo síganos" Janice dijo, obteniendo por respuesta un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Lara " ¿qué demonios fue eso? Preguntó ya cuando estuvo segura que no los escuchaba  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Jason, inocentemente  
  
"Cuando escuchaste su nombre te convertiste en el señor amabilidad"  
  
Jason chasqueó los dedos  
  
"No te es familiar el nombre, ¿cierto?"  
  
Janice negó con la cabeza "¿debería?"  
  
"Ella es nada menos que Lady Lara Croft " anunció el " dios, debí haberla reconocido de inmediato!" Janice estaba muy atenta " ella fue la que descubrió la tumba de Qualopec, tres años atrás. No recuerdas ese artículo, fue un bombazo de la revista Time"  
  
El rostro de Janice se iluminó  
  
"¿Te refieres al Scion y la Atlántida?" preguntó ella pero con una tono de voz tan neutral que contrastaba con su expresión facial "Creo que eso es nada mas que una mentira elaborada, después de todo, no hay evidencia, fotos o algo que pruebe que estaba diciendo la verdad"  
  
"Muy cierto" dijo Jason, feliz de que ella recordara " pero si encontraron la evidencia del volcán que ella menciono y los despojos que incriminaban a Tecnologías Natla"  
  
"Parece que has seguido su carrera" dijo ella, con un poco de celos en su voz  
  
"¡Pero claro!" dijo él, entusiasmado " Recuerdas la Daga De Xian?, o los illuminati? "  
  
"No"  
  
Jason suspiró  
  
"Mira, Janice nuestro artículo se verá fabuloso si ella esta en el, digo, ella ha estado en mas tumbas de las que tu y yo podemos siquiera imaginar, y, si ella se quiere unir a nosotros lo menos que nos concederá será una entrevista...dios... Parker se va a volver loco!"  
  
Janice lo pensó un poco  
  
El acantilado Climati era una pared vertical de 300 metros de altura por la cual bajaba el caudal del río Climati, una furiosa corriente de agua de ochenta metros de ancho, la idea de aquella expedición era investigar las cavernas que había en una saliente atrás de la cascada , este lugar era el hogar de una rara especie de murciélagos que nunca habían sido fotografiado en su habitat natural.  
  
La única manera de llegar a la entrada de aquellas cavernas era subiendo por una pared resbalosa y llena de lama y hongos, lo cual lo hacía muy dificil de por si, pero, después de todo, la expedición contaría con la ayuda de Lady Lara Croft, la persona que vio con sus propios ojos la Atlántida...um...sonaba bien...muy bien de verdad.  
  
"suena bien" aceptó Janice finalmente  
  
"Esa es mi chica!!" Jason le mandó un beso  
  
"Y espero que lo recuerdes bien"  
  
***  
  
Eran casi las siete cuando llegaron a la Villa de los Tokachu, un pequeño pueblo con 200 habitantes , Janice uso el claxon para abrir un camino para su Jeep, la llegada de estos vehículos solía ser todo un espectáculo para aquellos nativos acostumbrados a vivir en humildes chozas y cuyo único medio de transporte era uno que otro burro que tenía por ahí, por lo que a ellos se refería, el mundo más allá de sus tierras no era mas que un completo misterio.  
  
El campamento estaba en el otro extremo de la villa, un grupo de 4 cabañas, una de ellas del puesto de ayuda humanitaria de la Cruz Roja dispuestas en circulo y rodeadas por una reja de madera,  
  
El campamento estaba alimentado de electricidad por un generador Caterpillar movido por Diesel y un pequeño conjunto de celdas solares que eran visibles más allá del helicóptero que un aburrido y gordo hombre llamado Muñoz custodiaba de los siempre curiosos niños Tokachu que insistían en subir a el.  
  
Tres camiones Mercedes Benz Unimog estaban estacionados cerca de la cabaña más próxima a la entrada siendo estos descargados por un grupo de nativos bajo las ordenes de una mujer alta y esbelta de apariencia tranquila y cabello largo cuyo nombre era Laura, la doctora Laura Mitchel, jefa de aquel puesto de la Cruz roja Internacional.  
  
Janice estacionó su Jeep al frente de la cabaña del fondo, Jason bajó del Jeep y agitó una mano hacia Muñoz, el le devolvió el saludo rápidamente mientras el caminaba hacia el más próximo de los camiones.  
  
"bueno, aquí estamos" Janice dijo, aproximándose a Lara, quien se había estacionado a su derecha.  
  
"Bonito lugar" aseveró Lara mientras señalaba la cabaña de tres habitaciones suspendida en pilares que tenía en frente, unas escaleras llevaban a un pequeño porche y a la puerta "¿cuándo llegaron aquí?"  
  
"Hace sólo una semana" Janice empezó a subir las escaleras " estamos preparando un artículo acerca de depredadores, Jason ha tomado muy buenas fotos mientras yo me encargo de la parte escrita"  
  
"Suena muy interesante"  
  
"No tan interesante como entrar en la Atlántida , supongo" ella sonrio, Lara sólo levanto una ceja, divertida por el sarcasmo  
  
"Leíste sobre eso, supongo" Lara sonrio, caminando hacia la puerta abierta de la cabaña.  
  
En el interior de lo que parecía la estancia principal, lo primero que atrajo la atención de Lara fue el hombre que estaba dormido en una silla mecedora en una posición mas que extraña al lado de una mesa de trabajo donde, sin contar algunos papeles y otras cosas, una radio estaba chillando a un volumen bastante molesto que el hombre no parecía escuchar siquiera, incluso, él estaba roncando plácidamente  
  
"Si, lo hice" Janice le dio un manazo al hombre en la mecedora haciendo que casi cayera de ella " despierta Owen!"  
  
"Maldición" el se frotó los ojos y luego miró a Lara, lo cual cambió la reprimenda que tenía para Janice por otra frase " bueno ...bueno...veo que trajeron algo para el buen Owen"  
  
"Owen..." Janice dijo, amenazante " discúlpelo, señorita Croft"  
  
"¿podrías llamarme Lara?"  
  
"Yo soy Owen Richardson, madame " se presentó el extendiendo su mano hacia Lara " Escalador Experto, ¿le parece impresionante?"  
  
Lara lo saludó.  
  
"Las palabras no impresionan mas que a los políticos, señor Richardson" dijo  
  
Owen le sonrió con arrogancia.  
  
"Ella se unirá a nuestra expedición"  
  
El aplaudió y luego miró a Lara con una gran sonrisa  
  
"Si eso es cierto, Lara, te garantizo que estarás impresionada para mañana"  
  
"Eso esperemos " Lara sonrió, desafiante y eso hizo que Owen se removiera en su lugar al sentir el desafío que ella acababa de lanzarle " odio cuando la gente solo habla y habla"  
  
"Ouch" Owen dijo y Janice no pudo evitar reírse "eso duele"  
  
Lara se sentó en un sillón de mimbre cercano en el preciso momento que Jason entraba con una caja en sus manos, la caja tenía una etiqueta con la leyenda 'Dr. Janice McPherson' en ella  
  
"Janice..." el la dejó en la mesa " esto es para ti, creo"  
  
"¿Qué sucedió con tu caja?  
  
"puse su contenido en el refrigerador de medicinas de la doctora Laura" dijo el, triunfante  
  
Owen lo miró, interesado.  
  
"¿Estamos hablando de cerveza?"  
  
"Si" Jason asintió " sesenta botellas de ella"  
  
"Mejor no hablar de ella delante de Muñoz" Owen dijo en un tono de conspiración " el podría tomárselas solito!"  
  
"Si, créelo que lo haría"  
  
"Ah, cerveza fría" Owen le mandó un guiño a Lara " ya me estaba hartando de...." el chasqueó los dedos en dirección a Janice "¿cómo es que le llaman los nativos?"  
  
"Wadun Wa" Janice dijo "o mejor dicho ' Espíritu Recreacional' "  
  
"Una mezcla de frutas fermentadas que tienen mas contenido de alcohol que el tequila mexicano" Jason explicó , solemnemente "Licor de Frutas, según la Doctora Laura"  
  
"Que patea como caballo salvaje!" Owen añadió, muy divertido.  
  
"Vaya que son un equipo muy peculiar" aseveró Lara.  
  
"No dejes que te den un impresión equivocada" Un hombre calvo vestido de blanco entró a la cabaña con un montón de papeles en la mano " son los mejores en su campo"  
  
"Seguro que lo son" Lara se levantó para saludar al hombre " es bueno verte, David"  
  
El grupo lo miró, sorprendido, y fue Janice quien finalmente habló  
  
"Es decir que la conoces"  
  
"El Dr. Moreira fue un buen amigo de mi padre " Lara explicó "así que , al recibir su invitación no dudé en venir aquí de inmediato"  
  
"Siempre comunicativo" Jason dijo  
  
"Pensé que ella sería una buena adición para nuestra expedición " Moreira dejo sus papeles a un lado de la caja de Janice, sobre la mesa "¿No lo crees así, Jason?"  
  
"Absolutamente"  
  
"No puedo menos que preguntarme el porque un montón de murciélagos atraen la atención de la maravillosa Lara Croft " Janice preguntó , con su instinto de reportero despierto al máximo.  
  
"Es el reto" Lara explicó y vio como una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Owen " Una invitación para escalar una pared vertical con una cascada rugiendo a un lado y con un alto grado de dificultad es algo que no puedo simplemente ignorar"  
  
"¿ven?" Owen reconoció en Lara aun alma gemela "Dios, estoy enamorado"  
  
"Entonces, Lara" Insistió Janice "¿puedo entender que colaborará con nosotros?"  
  
"Yo insisto" dijo Jason  
  
"Yo también" secundó Janice,  
  
Owen y el doctor Moreira estaban muy interesados en su respuesta  
  
"Bueno..." Lara asintió "odiaría no colaborar"  
  
"Maravilloso" Jason dijo " Iré a revisar el Jeep"  
  
"Y yo a revisar my equipo " Owen acompaño a Jason fuera de la habitación.  
  
"¿Encontraste el guía?"  
  
"Si" David estaba leyendo un papel impreso " pero me metí en muchos líos, la gente le teme a esa parte de la jungla"  
  
"¿por qué?"  
  
David dejó el papel que estaba leyendo en la mesa y buscó entre sus otros papeles hasta que encontró una fotografía que le dio a Janice.  
  
En la foto se podía apreciar un grabado en una pared rocosa, una de las partes representaba algo que parecía una mano sosteniendo la cabeza de una persona y, debajo de esta, lo que parecía ser una especie de animal partiendo en dos el cuerpo de un hombre,  
  
Janice se encogió de hombros.  
  
"¿y?"  
  
"El Ilea Wa Nubi" David explicó " Estas imágenes fueron encontradas en la base de las cataratas Climati por un grupo de 5 espeleologistas americanos que querían explorar el conjunto de cavernas detrás de las cataratas hace alrededor de 6 años, cuando los guías locales vieron estos símbolos en las paredes rehusaron continuar arguyendo la 'Posesión del Mal', los americanos se rieron de eso y continuaron solos..."  
  
"Interesante"  
  
"Ellos continuaron su viaje y nunca se les volvió a ver, un terremoto los mató tres días después enterrándolos dentro de las cavernas"  
  
"¡Eso es terrible!" Janice estaba completamente sorprendida.  
  
"Los Tokachu dijeron a las autoridades de Nairobi que el acantilado Climati de los había comido para prevenir..." el hizo un gesto en dirección de Lara  
  
"La Posesión del Mal"  
  
"Wow" Janice vio la foto una vez mas, esta vez con muchísimo respeto" y...dinos, como le hiciste para encontrar un guía"  
  
David permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos.  
  
"Les prometí que regresaríamos a la primera aparición de estos símbolos" el declaró  
  
"Espero que no esté pensando en engañar a la gente " Lara dijo con voz preocupada " Yo he aprendido a respetar la importancia de esos símbolos"  
  
David lanzó un suspiro exasperado.  
  
"No iremos mas allá de lo necesario, Lara" David le aseguró" Haremos nuestra investigación y regresaremos a la villa"  
  
"Ya veo" ella suspiró" entonces no creo que tengamos problema alguno"  
  
"Eso espero, no quiero ser Ilea Wa Nubizada!" Janice dijo y sonrió nerviosamente "o ser comida por un acantilado"  
  
Lara tomó la foto de manos de Janice.  
  
"Esta foto es muy interesante" observó Lara " un hombre siendo partido en dos por un demonio"  
  
David asintió  
  
"El brujo de los Tokachu me contó toda la historia," declaró " esta advertencia ha estado en su historia por 600 generaciones y es muy clara " el busco algunas de sus notas " La Posesión del Mal " leyó el al encontrarlas " sacrificará a su víctima para dar vida a un demonio con sangre de fuego"  
  
"¿Alguien la ha visto?, " Preguntó Lara, interesada al máximo " me refiero a la Posesión del Mal" "No en trescientas generaciones " David dijo después de buscar en otra hoja " El último que sufrió ese destino fue 'Kippe ' quien se perdió en las cuevas y tuvo que ser sacrificado en el fuego de la purificación para salvar al clan...el es uno de los héroes locales"  
  
"Me gustaría saber mas de eso" Lara dijo en voz baja,  
  
"A mi también" Dijo Janice "¿crees que quiera hablar de eso?"  
  
"Tal vez cuando regresemos" murmuró David para luego añadir con voz ronca " si regresamos"  
  
Lara y Janice se rieron  
  
"creo que será mejor que me prepare". Lara dijo y le regresó la foto.  
  
"La cena es a las 9"  
  
Lara no pudo evitar el sentir un leve estremecimiento mientras bajaba hacia su Land Rover, ella realmente le ponía mucho cuidado a ese tipo de advertencias, muchas de ellas le habían salvado la vida más de una vez...esas advertencias tenían una razón para estar ahí, manos antiguas las habían tallado en la roca con un propósito.  
  
¿Cuál era el propósito de aquellos grabados?  
  
¿Era una manera de mantener a la gente alejada de la tierra de los Tokachu?, la gente como ellos temían a las leyendas y a los dioses furiosos,  
  
O ¿era acaso la advertencia de un peligro real y terrible?  
  
Lara Croft suspiró mientras pensaba, atinadamente, que solo había una manera de averiguarlo.  
  
***  
  
Lara despertó en medio de la noche atraída por el sonido de voces afuera de su ventana, una de las voces era la de David Moreira y la otra , la que usaba un dialecto que no entendía y hablaba con furia era desconocida para ella por lo que saltó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana donde pudo ver a David hablando con un nativo de apariencia bastante enojada.  
  
Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.  
  
Lara prestó completa atención para intentar entender lo que decían, desafortunadamente , no pudo pero pudo presenciar como el nativo hablaba airadamente con David agitando la lanza que tenía en su mano derecha, Lara no hizo ningún movimiento pues el nativo nunca pareció intentar dañar al siempre tranquilo y sereno Dr. David Moreira.  
  
Luego de unos cuantos minutos mas, el nativo dio media vuelta y se alejó al trote, con rumbo a la villa donde ella pudo ver que habían encendido una hoguera.  
  
"¿David?"  
  
"Oh, Lara, ¿cuanto tiempo tienes ahí?"  
  
"Suficiente" dijo ella " ¿qué sucede?"  
  
"Ese era el Brujo de los Tokachu, Majadi, vino aquí a advertirme, por quinta ocasión, sobre los peligros del Ilea Wa Nubi"  
  
"¿Le dijiste que regresaríamos al encontrar un grabado como el de la foto?"  
  
"Lo hice pero no me cree " el suspiro " dice que todos los hombres blancos somos iguales, retando siempre a los Dioses"  
  
"El tiene razón" dijo Lara " siempre tendemos a reírnos de esos ridículos Dioses antiguos" añadió con sarcasmo  
  
"¡No estamos haciendo eso, Lara!, sólo iremos a tomar algunas fotos y eso es todo" el explicó, contrariado "Majadi hablara de nosotros ante el consejo tribal " el señaló la hoguera en la distancia "¿ves?, el muy hijo de puta los ha reunido a todos en el 'Fuego Ceremonial'"  
  
"Entonces no tendremos guía"  
  
"claro que tendremos uno" David empezaba a sonar enojado " Este es el Año del Guerrero en su calendario, Lara, es tiempo de elegir a un nuevo Jefe así que, el consejo tribal seleccionará a su mejor guerrero para que vaya con nosotros como nuestro protector, si regresa con bien el será el nuevo líder "  
  
"Entonces será fácil para el" observó Lara, con inocencia fingida mientras se preguntaba el porque David estaba tan nervioso con respecto a las cuevas , después de todo, un grupo de murciélagos no era nada para asustarse.  
  
"Lara, no juegues conmigo, ¿qué me quieres decir?"  
  
"Siento que nos estas ocultando algo"  
  
"Ridículo, Lara,"  
  
Lara suspiró, mirando al fuego en la distancia.  
  
"Te voy a decir que es ridículo," dijo Lara, mirándolo a los ojos " un helicóptero que no tiene nada que hacer aquí pues iremos por tierra, dos reporteros del National Geographic y un experto escalador con niveles tan altos de testosterona que me sorprende que no corra por las paredes como un mono ah, y no olvidemos al próximo jefe tribal" ella hizo una pausa "¿no te parece ridículo?"  
  
"No hay mentiras aquí, Lara " David empezó a alejarse  
  
"¿qué hace ese helicóptero aquí?" ella cruzó los brazos  
  
"El Sr. Muñoz esta aquí en caso de una emergencia, no quiero sorpresas, " aseguró David sin voltear para atrás  
  
"Ni yo" Lara amenazó con un tono de voz bajo y solemne mientras los tambores anunciaban el principio del consejo tribal Tokachu  
  
"Si me disculpas, Lara, tengo que ir a interceder por nosotros " concluyó David Moreira  
  
Lara quedó en silencio, viéndolo alejarse hasta que desapareció de su vista, ¿estaba escondiendo algo?, la expedición parecía muy simple y sin embargo, era la leyenda la que la ponía a la defensiva, David Moreira no era una persona que se asustara con mitos antiguos, pero este en particular lo ponía de un humor bastante interesante, agresivo, malhumorado.  
  
Lara Croft regresó a su cama con la promesa de tener los ojos puestos en el viejo amigo de su padre.  
  
"Te ves horrible"  
  
"Buenos Días a ti también, Owen " Lara lanzó sus mochilas hacia la parte de atrás de su Land Rover, al hacerlo, Owen notó el par de pistolas 9 mm que ella traía a la cintura y la escopeta que estaba firmemente sujeta a la mochila que traía en la espalda  
  
"Que buen par" dijo Owen cuando ella se inclinó sobre el asiento para acomodar algunas cosas en el asiento del copiloto, dándole a Owen una buena perspectiva de su trasero. " me refiero a las pistolas, claro"  
  
"¿No es muy temprano para esto?" Lara brincó al asiento del conductor y encendió el vehículo " tenemos mejores cosas que hacer"  
  
"Calma nena, vas muy rápido" Owen le dio la vuelta al vehículo y se subió, Lara lo miró con desdén  
  
"Baja"  
  
"¿puedo ir contigo? " Owen le sonrió coquetamente " prometo comportarme"  
  
Lara suspiró para mantener la calme  
  
"De hecho, " un muy fresco David Moreira dijo poniendo sus cosa en el Jeep de Janice " Owen, tu y Lara son nuestro equipo de avanzada, ustedes subirán primero para abrir un camino para nosotros, así que pienso que deben conocerse mejor"  
  
Owen frotó las manos una contra la otra  
  
"No dudes en pedir que te de un empujón ,Lara" dijo " estaré encantado"  
  
"Lo haré, Owen, Gracias " le aseguró Lara con fría diplomacia " ahora, abróchate el cinturón y mantén brazos y piernas dentro del vehículo todo el tiempo"  
  
"si, wanna"  
  
"Oh, casi olvidaba" David regresó hasta ellos cuando ya había subido al Jeep "Hanra irá con ustedes" y señaló hacia atrás de ellos.  
  
Lara arqueó la ceja levemente y Owen no pudo menos que lanzar una exclamación ahogada cuando, al voltear, se toparon frente a frente con Hanra, un tipo de casi dos metros, con musculatura desarrollada y piel oscura, su rostro era una máscara de seriedad y sus ojos dos profundos hoyos negros que los miraban con curiosidad, el tipo tenía la cara pintada con colores rojos y azules y el pecho marcado con una gran flecha que apuntaba hacia su rostro y en sus manos una lanza que parecía, a juicio de Lara, demasiado pesada como para pensar en lanzarla.  
  
"Oh dios", murmuró Owen mientras el sujeto, de un salto felino, se acomodaba en la parte trasera del Land Rover "hablando de esteroides"  
  
"Las únicas palabras que Hanra sabe en español son, " acotó David " 'adelante', 'atrás', 'arriba', 'abajo', 'izquierda', 'derecha', 'alto' y 'cuidado'"  
  
"Gran acervo" murmuró Owen abrochando su cinturón de seguridad con una mano y con la otra tomando el mapa que le estaba dando Lara "ahora veamos" dijo abriendo el mapa  
  
"Izquierda" dijo la voz ronca y profunda de Hanra " adelante"  
  
"Alguien esta ansioso por empezar, según veo" Owen miró por encima del hombro al hombre mientras Lara hacia retroceder al Land Rover.  
  
***  
  
Hanra iba caminando adelante, guiando al grupo por una pequeña vereda apenas visible por entre la alta hierba que los rodeaba, los Jeeps se habían quedado muy atrás, cinco o seis kilómetros mas o menos y a muchos grados centígrados de temperatura menos, ahora, lo único que tenían en la mente era el llegar pronto, el maldito calor húmedo estaba provocando que todos sudaran copiosamente, todos, menos Hanra quien seguía caminando sin detenerse, muy seguro por entre las ramas y las hierbas.  
  
Lara iba muy pegada a Hanra, siguiendo de cerca sus movimientos mientras Owen, atrás de ella, no perdía ninguna oportunidad de acercarse a ella, atrás, Janice y Jason tomaban ocasionales fotos del grupo mientras en la retaguardia, David Moreira los seguía con sigilo y sin decir palabra.  
  
Las hierbas altas y los árboles ocultaban la luz del sol lo suficiente como para que no fuera molesto, pero, el calor era otra cosa, en un pensamiento fugaz, Lara Croft calculó rápidamente que la temperatura estaría alcanzando con suma facilidad los 39 grados centígrados.  
  
Hanra brincó un tronco caído y desapareció de su vista, Lara se apresuró a seguirlo y al caer del otro lado se detuvo, un río estaba al frente , el caudal no era muy fuerte y además no era muy ancho, algunos cuantos metros, tres tal vez.  
  
Hanra la miró y luego miró al río, iba a decir algo cuando Owen aterrizó junto a Lara, al hacerlo, el rostro del hombre se iluminó con alegría, por fin, algo con que mitigar el calor.  
  
"Agua fresca" dijo Owen e inicio una carrera hacia el agua, carrera que no concluyó pues un brazo apareció frente a el y lo derribó pesadamente, Lara sacó sus pistolas y apuntó al hombre mientras este decía algo que parecía a todas luces una advertencia. Owen se levantó de un saltó y , aparentemente si notar que el nativo lo podría hacer pedazos con suma facilidad , lo encaró furiosamente, dándole un empujón que lo movió un par de centímetros, hacia atrás y al que respondió con sólo una mirada curiosa.  
  
"¿qué demonios te sucede?!!" gritó Owen mientras Jason y Janice miraban desde detrás de Lara y David bajaba del tronco  
  
"¿Que pasa?" preguntó David  
  
"Hanra atacó a Owen"  
  
David la miró con curiosidad " guarda las armas, Lara " dijo y luego llamó al nativo con un gesto "Hanra?"  
  
El nativo se deshizo en explicaciones que ninguno de ellos entendió pero que para David fueron muy claras, cuando Hanra terminó con un gesto de morder, Lara empezó a entender de que se trataba.  
  
"Owen, creo que le debes una disculpa a Hanra"  
  
Owen pareció herido  
  
"¿qué?" preguntó estupefacto  
  
"Ese río es el hogar de las numawitas"  
  
"Me importa un maldito comino su numa... lo que sea"  
  
"pirañas" dijo David, cruzando los brazos " la palabra en español es pirañas"  
  
Eso cambio completamente el gesto de Owen, de enojo paso a sorpresa  
  
"Pirañas, ¿dices?" el miró al río por un microsegundo y luego a Hanra, el hizo un gesto de morder y luego sonrio, divertido  
  
Lara guardó sus armas mientras Jason y Janice se reían atrás de ella.  
  
"muy graciosos" Owen masculló algunas palabras ininteligibles y luego caminó hacia la izquierda  
  
"Alto" dijo Hanra y el se congeló en su lugar "derecha"  
  
"derecha " masculló el y empezó a seguir a los demás  
  
El camino que Hanra les indicó los llevó, después de casi una hora de camino, a un puente de piedra natural que pasaba muy por encima del caudal del río, Owen lanzó una mirada afectada hacia las tranquilas aguas que circulaban sin ningún tipo de prisa bajo el puente, Lara simplemente siguió los pasos de Hanra mientras los demás seguían muy ocupados con su reportaje.  
  
Era casi mediodía cuando llegaron a las estribaciones de un caudaloso río que rugía como la furia de Dios, el caudal era de algunos cincuenta metros y la corriente tan fuerte que era casi imposible pensar en cruzar a nado sin terminar muerto.  
  
Hanra señaló a la derecha y empezaron a caminar a contracorriente , el ruido del agua era ensordecedor por lo que nadie hablaba , simplemente seguían al nativo, imitando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, el cauce del río estaba poblado de rocas altas y resbalosas donde había, aquí y allá, lugares donde pisar para continuar el camino.  
  
Casi tres horas después el acantilado Climati les obstaculizaba el paso, una pared de trescientos metros de altura que se extendía hacia la izquierda y derecha sin que se pudiera ver un final, la única manera de cruzar era subiendo, y eso era precisamente lo que iban a hacer.  
  
La cascada Climati rugía a su izquierda, un ruido tan fuerte que lo obligaba a hablarse con señas.  
  
Owen estaba preparando las cuerdas y los implementos para escalar mientras Lara les repartía los intercomunicadores , ella ya tenía puesto el de ella.  
  
"Jason, ¿me escuchas?"  
  
"Fuerte y claro" sonó el en el pequeño audífono que Lara tenía en su oído.  
  
"Janice?"  
  
"sip"  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"¿podemos empezar ya?"  
  
"De acuerdo" Lara se dirigió a Owen  
  
***  
  
"Lara, un poco mas a la derecha" Owen sonó muy preocupado en su oído y no era para menos, Lara estaba pendiendo bajo una saliente de roca, clavando una de las múltiples guías de acero para que los demás subieran, las guías que estaba usando tenían el propósito de servir como puntos de apoyo para que los que venían mas abajo pusieran los pies o manos en su camino hacia arriba.  
  
"Un momento Owen" dijo Lara y clavó la guía buenas cinco pulgadas dentro de la roca, luego colgó de su cinturón el martillo y miró hacia arriba, unos ojos negros la miraban con atención.  
  
"Parece que tienes un admirador" dijo Owen, desde algunos cuantos metros abajo  
  
Ella hizo una seña a Hanra y el la empezó a jalar por la cuerda hasta que estuvo con él en la saliente.  
  
Esta tenía suficiente espacio para albergarlos a todos y era la última parada antes de llegar a la entrada de las cuevas que ahora eran fácilmente visibles algunos cuantos metros arriba, todo lo que tenían que hacer era subir una fácil pendiente y era todo, llegarían a un corredor natural que se internaba por detrás de la cascada.  
  
Hanra había subido sin ayuda de equipo, moviéndose con tal agilidad que había hecho que Lara se sintiera un poco intimidada, Owen sólo había dicho tonterías por la radio, síntoma de su inseguridad, pero, pensó ella mientras lo ayudaba a subir a la pendiente, cuando dos hombres miden sus fuerzas o habilidades, siempre hay uno que duda de ellas.  
  
"Este tipo en serio que tiene los cojones bien puestos" dijo Owen señalándolo con un ademán  
  
"¿sorprendido?"  
  
"¿no lo estas tu?" el la miró con atención, Lara asintió con la cabeza  
  
"Doctor, ¿cómo van?"  
  
"Janice esta teniendo algunos problemas con la altitud pero llegaremos en veinte minutos" fue la respuesta  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Estaremos bien"  
  
Hanra subió hasta el corredor y la llamó con un gesto.  
  
"¿qué sucede?"  
  
"Ilea Wa Nubi" murmuró señalando un grabado en la roca, el mismo que había visto en la foto  
  
Lara lanzó una mirada hacia el otro lado del corredor, detrás de la cascada no había suficiente luz como para apreciar detalles y definitivamente no deseaba caminar solo hasta ahí, eso se resolvió rápidamente cuando Hanra echo a correr en esa dirección, Lara Croft sacó una de las bengalas que tenía en su mochila y lo siguió al trote, la cascada parecía un techo liquido impenetrable que cubría cerca de 50 metros , la bengala iluminó el camino a seguir.  
  
Hanra estaba acuclillado a la entrada de una de las muchas cuevas de diferentes tamaños y formas que había por ahí, esa, en particular, se hundía en la pared rocosa sin que se pudiera ver el final y por ella fácilmente podía entrar una persona  
  
"Alto" dijo Hanra cuando ella dio un paso para intentar ver algún detalle "Ilea Wa Nubi" el señaló otro grabado en la roca, a la entrada.  
  
Lara se encogió de hombros...¿pensaba ese hombre realmente que regresarían sin entrar a las cuevas?  
  
La respuesta fue sencilla, Hanra agarró su lanza con firmeza y caminó dentro de la cueva, Lara dudó un segundo en entrar pero finalmente lo siguió , con la mano derecha sosteniendo la bengala y con la izquierda acariciando su pistola, sólo por si las dudas.  
  
La cueva empezaba a ensancharse a medida que caminaban hacia adentro, algunas otros corredores se abrían a los lados pero ninguno iba más allá de cinco o seis metros sin topar con una pared, algunos pozos se podían ver aquí y allá, como trampas abiertas en el suelo por las que alguien podía caer, en algunos de los casos, no mas de un metro y en otras bueno...sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.  
  
Lara caminaba con mucho cuidado, las filtraciones de agua del río que pasaba sobre sus cabezas hacían el suelo demasiado resbaloso para su gusto.  
  
Hanra llegó al final de la cueva cerca de doscientos metros dentro del acantilado, una amplia estancia circular abovedada con un gran pozo al centro rodeado de estalagmitas , Lara se detuvo junto a el y de inmediato arrojó la bengala para el pozo mas cercano pues arriba, dormidos, había una cantidad enorme de murciélagos que chillaban y se movían a un ritmo extraño y animal.  
  
"Esto es lo que venimos a buscar" murmuró Lara  
  
"¿Lara?" la voz de Owen sonó distorsionada por la interferencia causada por las paredes rocosas "¿dónde estan?"  
  
"En la cueva"  
  
"El Doc y los niños bonitos del National Geographic estan aquí, vamos a con ustedes"  
  
"Tengan mucho cuidado, Owen, hay hoyos en el suelo"  
  
Owen sacó su linterna y la encendió al principio de la cueva, atrás de el iba Janice, luego el Dr. Moreira y al final Jason.  
  
"Knock knock" dijo Owen, juguetonamente "¿esta la señora de la casa?"  
  
"Cierra el pico, Owen" graznó Janice dándole un empujón que amenazó con tirarle la linterna de las manos  
  
"Recuerden no hacer ruidos fuertes " aconsejó Moreira " nada de luces brillantes y nada de flash de cámara, usaremos nuestras luces verdes para no lastimar los ojos de los murciélagos "  
  
"Déjenme tomar una foto del grupo en la caverna antes de llegar " Jason se adelantó unos cuantos pasos a Owen caminando sin precaución  
  
"Ten cuidado, Lara dijo que hay hoyos en el suelo"  
  
"Sólo quiero tener una buena toma" se defendió Jason, caminando hacia atrás , cuando los tuvo en el centrados en el lente de su cámara, jaló el disparador y sacó una muy buena foto, luego, el suelo simplemente desapareció de bajo sus pies, Jason gritó y manoteó para agarrarse pero no encontró nada.  
  
Jason levantó las manos mientras seguía obteniendo velocidad, el aire era frío y cortante mientras bajaba por el pozo lleno de negrura, los gritos de Janice lo acompañaron todo el tiempo que tardó antes de caer, después de lo que preció ser una eternidad, en un pozo de agua completamente fría.  
  
***  
  
"¡Jason!" la voz hizo eco atravez del hueco en el techo de la caverna  
  
El manoteó para recuperar el control, el agua estaba fría , muy fría pero había sido ese pozo el que le había salvado la vida finalmente, había caído suficiente como para haber muerto.  
  
"¡Jason!" repitió la angustiada voz de Janice mientras el se arrastraba fuera del agua  
  
"¡Estoy bien, maldición, deja de gritar Janice!" gritó el y luego bajo la voz , buscando su radio, este había desaparecido, dejándolo sólo con el audífono en su oído , Jason se lo quitó y lo lanzó lejos , era una suerte que estuviera bien, un poco golpeado, mojado y calado hasta los huesos pero bien " manden una cuerda o algo ¿quieren?"  
  
Estaba muy oscuro y era imposible ver donde estaba, pero, recordando las bengalas, sacó una de su mochila ,que aún traía colgando en su espalda y la agitó para que encendiera, esta iluminó un corredor de piedra abovedado que se abría a la derecha  
  
"Estas bien, Jason?" preguntó la voz experta de Lara Croft"  
  
"Dije que estoy bien!" repitió Jason, fastidiado y mirando hacia arriba, al pozo por donde había caído.  
  
"Iré por ti" ofreció ella  
  
"Sólo manda una cuerda y un arnés para que ustedes me suban" gritó,  
  
"Bien, Owen irá por ella a la entrada, esto tomará un par de minutos"  
  
"Ok" Jason movió la bengala para ver bien donde estaba, sin contar el pequeño pozo que lo había salvado no había nada ahí mas que el corredor de piedra.  
  
¿ahora que?  
  
Jason suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia el corredor, pensando en echar sólo un vistazo, el corredor se extendía por otros diez metros y luego daba vuelta a la derecha donde otro corredor igual continuaba, el siguió caminando, despacio, no quería caer mas abajo y aunque el suelo parecía muy sólido quería tener todo bajo control.  
  
Algo pasó por sus pies haciéndolo pegar un brinco  
  
"Cielos!" dijo al ver una enorme araña amenazando con acercarse, el la pateó y la siguió con la luz mientras esta describía un elegante arco y caía a los pies de una extraña formación rocosa en forma de huevo, cinco metros mas allá "¿qué es eso?"  
  
La curiosidad natural de Jason lo hizo presa mientras caminaba hacia ella, al irse acercando pudo ver mas formaciones similares, dispuestas en un orden mas o menos continuo , para cuando llegó a la formación que el había visto primero se había dado cuenta de que , en la caverna circular que se abría frente a él, iluminados por la luz de su bengala, había cientos de formaciones similares, en el suelo y en las paredes.  
  
Jason se arrodilló frente al que había visto primero y le aproximó la bengala para ver con claridad, su primera impresión fue rápidamente eliminada, aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuera no era de piedra, era definitivamente orgánica, suave al tacto, con una superficie que le hizo recordar la piel de un pescado sin escamas  
  
El huevo media mas o menos un metro de alto y estaba tibio, una rápida inspección le mostró que no estaba roto en ningún lado, Jason estaba completamente arrobado por aquella extraña aparición, preguntándose cual clase de animal pondría un huevo como ese...dinosaurios tal vez?.  
  
El eco de la voz de Lara llegó hasta el, haciéndolo estremecerse  
  
"Jason, estamos bajando la cuerda ahora" dijo  
  
"Encontré algo" gritó el, en dirección al corredor de piedra  
  
"¿qué?" preguntó la voz de Lara  
  
"Una especie de huevos"  
  
Lara miró inquisitivamente a David, el sólo se encogió de hombros y dio un paso atrás para darle más espacio a Owen quien estaba arrodillado en la orilla del pozo con el arnés atado en un extremo de la cuerda, listo para bajarlo.  
  
"Lara?" Janice preguntó  
  
"Aquí va la línea" Owen dijo cuando el silencio se estaba haciendo pesado, soltando la cuerda muy despacio.  
  
"Jason, la cuerda va en camino" gritó Janice  
  
"Ok" obtuvo por respuesta.  
  
Jason volvió a la inspección del huevo, por mas que le acercaba la luz era prácticamente imposible ver su contenido, tal vez si hubiera uno abierto...pero no...no había ninguno abierto, todos estaban cerrados.  
  
Tal vez debería llevar uno de ellos.  
  
Jason intentó mover el huevo, una, dos, tres veces y hasta que descubrió que estaba pegado al suelo por una especie de resina.  
  
"Jason!"  
  
"¡Janice, por favor deja de gritar, ¿quieres?!" gritó el, completamente enojado.  
  
La bengala eligió ese preciso momento para tintinear preventivamente antes de apagarse , sumiéndolo de nuevo en la oscuridad  
  
"Maldita sea" el la lanzó lejos de si y entre los huevos, esta reboto en uno y cayó al suelo "necesitaré ayuda" se dijo a si mismo, en voz alta, y, cuando se disponía a levantarse, desde dentro del huevo pudo escuchar claramente un ruido que se asemejó a un suspiro profundo,  
  
Jason se levantó rápido y retrocedió un par de paso mientras la parte superior del huevo se abría como si fuera una flor de cuatro pétalos, Jason encontró que estaba paralizado por una mezcla de terror y fascinación , preguntándose que saldría de ahí, ¿qué clase de animal salía nacería de un huevo como ese?  
  
Nada pasó por un segundo, absolutamente nada , el tiempo pareció detenerse para Jason, su corazón corría rápido haciendo que sus oídos palpitaran víctimas de las ansiedad mientras sus ojos, acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad reinante no se podían retirar del huevo.  
  
De pronto, algo se movió, un dedo huesudo y largo salió de dentro del huevo, luego, otro mas y otro, Jason tragó saliva mientras una mano de seis dedos se abría paso caminando sobre sus dedos, hacia fuera.  
  
Una larga cola remataba la figura de aquella monstruosidad, Jason dio un paso atrás, luego otro, y finalmente y sin esperar a ver que ocurría, giró en redondo y corrió por el corredor de piedra, para su mala suerte, no pudo ver el final de este y chocó contra la pared, cayendo de espaldas.  
  
Se hubiera quedado ahí, retorciéndose de dolor pero el sonido inequívoco de que el animal estaba aproximándose lo hizo prácticamente levantarse de un brinco, sentía sangre en su cara, probablemente se había roto la nariz pero no importaba mientras pudiera salir de ahí tan pronto como pudiera.  
  
Jason llegó a donde había caído y casi pego un grito cuando algo cayó sobre el, el arnés,  
  
El manoteó tratando de amarrarse a el, el ruido que hacía el animal se estaba acercando , lo escuchaba muy fuerte pero no podía verlo,  
  
¡Rápido! Se dijo, atando los seguros sin quitar la vista del corredor, esperando ver aparecer a la criatura, nada paso. Pero el ruido de sus pasos seguía muy cerca, casi, casi ...  
  
¿Encima de el?  
  
Jason retrocedió contra la pared , el arnés y la cuerda empezaron a tensarse  
  
"Jalen" intentó gritar pero lo que salió fue un leve susurro " ¡Jalen!" gritó , esta vez con mas fuerza, "Rápido" pidió y esto sonó como una plegaria  
  
"¿qué sucede?" quiso saber alguien.  
  
"Jalen" repitió el y algo cayó sobre su hombro, el se movió de ahí, un pedazo de roca había resbalado del techo, "dios, oh dios" se dijo, respirando agitadamente...esa cosa camina por las paredes...la muy desgraciada camina por las paredes....  
  
El empezó a buscarla girando su cabeza rápidamente, moviéndose mientras lo hacia, la maldita cosa no se veía pero el sabía que estaba ahí, la oía moverse,  
  
Jason volteó a la derecha, a la izquierda, la cuerda empezó a levantarlo del suelo pero se estaba moviendo demasiado, vibraba al jalarlo, el volteó para ver si no se había atorado en algo y entonces pudo ver a la criatura aproximándose por la cuerda.  
  
Jason intentó gritar cuando la mano extendió sus seis dedos arrojándose contra su rostro, en un lapso de tiempo tan corto que fue imposible para el medir, la mano le había abrazado el rostro, Jason intentó retirársela con ambas manos pero no puedo, la cola se había enroscado en su cuello mientras algo le forzaba, le empujaba, violaba y abría su boca.  
  
El vio la oportunidad para gritar pero, cuando iba a hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas algo entró por su garganta, asfixiándolo, un tubo que entró muy hondo en su esófago y que lo hizo sumergirse en una oscuridad acogedora y rutilante mientras sus fuerzas se escapaban y el abrazo de la mano de seis dedos era la último que sentía antes de finalmente perder el sentido.  
  
***  
  
"jalen"  
  
Owen y Hanra jalaron la cuerda, esta subió apenas un metro antes de detenerse,  
  
"Jason" gritó Janice  
  
No hubo respuesta  
  
Lara miró por encima del hombro a David, el sólo miraba las maniobras desde un par de metros atrás, con los brazos en jarras y una expresión neutral en su rostro.  
  
"Esta endemoniadamente pesado" comentó Owen, con la frente perlada por el sudor "podría ayudarnos un poco"  
  
Hanra volvió a jalar, la cuerda se deslizó otro metro  
  
"Tal vez esta desmayado" murmuró Lara y se unió a ellos para ayudarles, con esto, el proceso se volvió un poco mas rápido, Janice estaba alumbrando hacia abajo con su linterna, esperando ver algo, un movimiento, lo que fuera, después de algunos minutos mas, un bulto se recortó de entre las sombras.  
  
"lo veo" dijo ella, "pero no se mueve"  
  
"Tal vez se golpeó contra algo" dijo Owen, pensativamente " jalen...."  
  
Janice podía ver la espalda de Jason al ir subiendo,  
  
"David, ayuda a Janice a subirlo" ordenó Lara y, renuente, David se acercó a la mujer que estaba a la orilla del pozo, cuando los hombros de Jason estuvieron a su alcance los subieron de un tirón, poniéndolo en el suelo.  
  
Una mano de seis dedos había abrazado el rostro de Jason, ocultándolo.  
  
Janice soltó un grito y retrocedió al igual que los demás, Owen cayó de sentón y Lara sacó sus pistolas mientras Hanra adoptaba una pose defensiva.  
  
David Moreira fue el primero en recuperarse , nadie atinaba a hacer nada, solo permanecer ahí, mirando aquel cuadro imposible,  
  
"¿qué es eso?" preguntó Janice con voz histérica "¿qué demonios es eso?"  
  
David se acercó hasta Jason a gatas , con mucha precaución, manteniendo a lo que fuera que tenía Jason en la cara a la vista, cuando llegó hasta el hombre, le puso la mano en el pecho.  
  
"Esta respirando" dijo con voz queda  
  
"¿cómo es posible?, eso le esta tapando la nariz" dijo Lara con voz tensa, sin dejar de apuntar  
  
"No lo se"  
  
"¿qué le esta haciendo?" preguntó Janice.  
  
"No lo se " repitió Moreira " pero esta vivo"  
  
"¿qué clase de animal es ese?" preguntó Owen , todavía sentado en el suelo con la cuerda en las manos  
  
"Wa!" dijo Hanra y tomó su lanza "Ilea Wa Nubi!"  
  
"Dice que es el demonio, que el esta poseído por el demonio" murmuró David y pasó su mano por encima del rostro de Jason.  
  
Nada paso  
  
"Tenemos que llevarlo a la clínica" dijo Janice, y tomó el brazo de Moreira , su voz era chillante y desesperada , David le retiró la mano de un manotazo.  
  
"Calma"  
  
Hanra empezó a caminar hacia Jason y David con la lanza levantada.  
  
"Hey..." Owen alcanzó a decir  
  
"¡cuidado!" gritó Lara cuando Hanra retiró a David de un sólido golpe, el Dr. Moreira cayó de lado, doliéndose y sin aire.  
  
Hanra agitó la lanza en el aire e iba a clavarla sobre el pecho de Jason cuando Lara disparó, su tiro quebró la lanza en dos y congeló al nativo en su lugar.  
  
"alto" gritó ella y , cuando el la volteó a ver con odio dijo "atrás"  
  
"Ilea Wa Nubi!" gritó Hanra pero obedeció  
  
"Ayúdenlo " Lara le hizo una seña a Janice y Owen , ella mantuvo a Hanra alejado lo más posible "David ¿Estas bien?"  
  
Moreira se sentó, ayudado por Owen y Janice,  
  
"Si..." el tosió un poco " maldito negro"  
  
Hanra esperaba una oportunidad para escapar, la oportunidad para hacer algo, sus dotes de guerrero le comandaban el terminar con la Posesión que había hecho presa a aquel extranjero, pero no podía hacerlo sin que la mujer lo matara , el sabía lo que ella tenía en las manos, lo sabía muy bien  
  
¡Ahora...!  
  
Lara se volvió un poco para ver como Owen intentaba ayudar a David a levantarse, Hanra giró sobre sus talones y corrió al interior de la cueva mientras voces extranjeras de alerta resonaban en sus oídos, estas voces fueron acalladas por el tronar de las pistolas de Lara Croft, los proyectiles hicieron que rocas sueltas saltaran contra su rostro pero nada lo daño.  
  
Hanra saltó en uno de los pozos cabeza por delante cuando Lara ya estaba casi encima de el, la mujer se dejó caer para disminuir su velocidad y no caer tras el, lográndolo por una fracción de pulgada.  
  
Owen le tendió la mano a Lara.  
  
"¿me permite, señorita?"  
  
Ella lo dudo un segundo y luego aceptó la ayuda, levantándose mirando a toda hora hacia dentro del pozo oscuro,  
  
"El muy maldito..." Owen le oyó decir  
  
"Debe estar muerto ahora." Dijo Owen estirando la mano que todavía le sostenía, "vámonos de aquí "  
  
Lara se dejó llevar por Owen hasta donde estaban los demás  
  
David y Janice estaban intentando retirar con sus manos lo que Jason tenía en el rostro pero esta no se movía a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos, por el contrario, la cosa incrementó la presión de su cola sobre el cuello de Jason.  
  
"Esta apretando" murmuró David, y le retiró las manos a Janice "suéltalo ya,"  
  
La cosa dejó de apretar y luego volvió a quedar tan quieta como antes, sin moverse un solo ápice. El pecho de Jason subía y bajaba con mucha lentitud pero con regularidad.  
  
"Vámonos de aquí" dijo Lara guardando sus armas, " es un largo camino"  
  
"Owen, " ordenó Moreira " sal y utiliza tu radio , llama a Muñoz para que traiga el helicóptero, Lara, tu y Owen irán con el, Janice y yo terminaremos el trabajo y nos iremos tan pronto como podamos"  
  
Lara iba a decir algo pero Janice se le adelanto  
  
"Podría haber mas de esas cosas" dijo  
  
"Ya habrían salido" dijo Moreira " necesitamos terminar con esto, " señaló la cueva con un gesto " es a lo que vinimos"  
  
"Pero.."  
  
"Dos horas, Lara " pidió David, mirándola " sólo dos horas y regresaremos al campamento, puedes pedirle a Muñoz que regrese por nosotros si así lo deseas, nos recogerá en el risco con una cuerda de rescate."  
  
Owen miró a Lara buscando su aprobación.  
  
"Esta bien, pero Muñoz regresara aquí tan pronto como nos deje, tienen ese tiempo para terminar su trabajo" Lara dijo con voz autoritaria  
  
Owen desapareció hacia la entrada.  
  
Janice acarició el brazo inerte de Jason mientras sollozaba con la cara cubierta con la otra mano, ni él, ni la criatura parecieron enterarse.  
  
"Tengan" Lara le dio su escopeta y algunos cartuchos " sólo por si acaso"  
  
David la tomó y la cargó con un movimiento diestro  
  
"Estaremos bien" murmuró  
  
***  
  
Bujía era el ayudante de Muñoz, un hombrecillo flacucho, de apariencia enfermiza y cara afilada con la habilidad de incluir imposibles combinaciones de malas palabras en una oración sencilla, el hombre bajó la camilla de rescate mientras Muñoz mantenía al helicóptero sobre el risco en que Lara Croft y Owen le hacían señas.  
  
Una ráfaga de viento sacudió al aparato, el volar tan cerca del acantilado era sumamente peligroso, podían chocar contra las paredes o contra la catarata, ambas cosas con las consabidas consecuencias  
  
"No muevas el jodido cacharro, ¿quieres?" dijo Bujía mientras hacia que la camilla bajara un poco más  
  
"Has tu trabajo y cállate , mocoso" gruñó Muñoz intentando mantener el aparato lo mas estable posible y lo cual lograba precariamente " solamente súbelos lo más rápido que puedas"  
  
"Esta bien, esta jodidamente bien"  
  
la camilla de rescate había llegado a donde Lara estaba y ella la estaba ahora arrastrando hacia el risco junto a Owen y al hombre que estaba tendido sin moverse en el suelo,  
  
Bujía siguió sus movimientos profesionalmente, esperando ver el momento de subir la camilla con el herido, cuando por fin, cinco minutos después, Lara le hizo la señal, el movió el control de la grúa hacia el otro lado iniciando esta el movimiento ascendente de la canastilla con el herido.  
  
"Puta madre, ¿qué rayos le paso a este buey?" preguntó cuando vio lo que Jason tenía en el rostro " eh, gordo, será mejor que veas esto"  
  
Muñoz le hizo una seña mientras el helicóptero se mecía bruscamente,  
  
"Súbelo" grito el piloto  
  
Bujía lo hizo pero cuidó de no acercarse demasiado, incluso, mantuvo a la cosa a la vista todo el tiempo, para cuando tenía la camilla asegurada, el hombrecillo tenía ya en sus manos su revolver de seis tiros, sea lo que fuera la maldita cosa que estaba jugando con Jason no se le acercaría a el sin que le propinara por los menos dos buenos tiros.  
  
Bujía bajó los arneses para Owen y Lara tan rápido como pudo y los levantó con toda la velocidad de la grúa,  
  
"¿Qué chingados encontraron ahí?" preguntó cuando Owen puso un pie dentro de la aparato  
  
"Sea lo que sea no me gustaría encontrarme con uno" murmuró el, sentándose junto a la camilla  
  
"Vámonos" Lara fue y se sentó junto a Muñoz " llévenos a la villa lo más rápido posible y después regrese por los demás"  
  
"Si, señorita" dijo Muñoz y , con todo gusto sacó al helicóptero de aquel nido de vientos infernales.  
  
"Owen, " llamó Lara, " busca algo con que cubrirle el rostro"  
  
El la miró con curiosidad  
  
"Viste lo que hizo Hanra" continuó Lara " estoy seguro que los demás también intentarían matarlo"  
  
Bujía no entendía una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo pero entendía el significado de la palabra muerte, por lo que sacó una de las frazadas de rescate que tenían en un pequeño compartimento atrás de el, adosado a la pared  
  
"Esto servirá"  
  
Owen lo tomó y lo extendió sobre la parte superior del cuerpo de Jason.  
  
***  
  
El helicóptero se estaba elevando sobre el campamento cuando Lara y Owen, sosteniendo cada uno un extremo de la camilla irrumpieron en la clínica de la doctora Laura, la mujer estaba apunto de inyectar a un bebe en brazos de una mujer pero se detuvo a ver que pasaba, con la aguja a escasos milímetros de tocar la piel del niño.  
  
"Doctora..." empezó Lara  
  
"¿Qué sucede?"  
  
Ellos pusieron a Jason en la cama de auscultación, aún con la cobija en el rostro  
  
La doctora le puso la inyección al bebe y condujo a la mujer a la puerta, Owen la siguió y la cerró con candado  
  
"¿qué pasa?"  
  
Lara retiró la cobija con un gesto, La doctora no pudo evitar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y luego la curiosidad profesional tomó de nuevo el control sobre ella.  
  
"¿quién?"  
  
"Jason Montgomery" dijo Owen " cayó en un pozo profundo y lo sacamos con eso pegado al rostro"  
  
Laura se acercó con la mirada clavada en el animal.  
  
"¿se ha movido?"  
  
"No, ha permanecido en esa posición desde hace casi una hora" informó Lara  
  
Laura salió disparada hacia la otra habitación para traer su estetoscopio, con el cual, cuidadosamente examinó el pecho de Jason.  
  
"Su pulso es débil pero firme y su respiración también, " dijo pensativamente y luego miró clínicamente al animal, los seis dedos huesudos estaban firmemente sujetos a los lados de la cara del hombre y la cola enroscada en el cuello "¿cómo demonios esta respirando?"  
  
Lara y Owen se removían nerviosos atrás de ella.  
  
"Deberíamos cortarlo" opinó Lara  
  
"cierto " Owen convino  
  
Laura pareció no escucharlos al ir a tomar un par de fórceps con los que regresó a la mesa de auscultación, ya estando al borde de esta, pareció comparar, con la mirada, si aquellas pinzas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para retirar aquella cosa del rostro de Jason.  
  
Cuidadosamente introdujo las pinzas entre la frente de Jason y la criatura, cuando la tuvo firmemente sujeta, empezó a jalar hacia arriba, Lara se acercó a ella para ayudarla y eso fue lo que le permitió ver el hilillo de sangre que estaba bajando por un costado del rostro  
  
"¡espere!" dijo Lara, frenéticamente " esta arrancándole la piel!!"  
  
Laura arrojó las pinzas a una mesa cercana con frustración sincera.  
  
"Esta muy bien sujeto, tal vez con ventosas" fue su opinión, dicha en un tono de iracunda fascinación  
  
"¿qué cree que le este haciendo?" Lara preguntó , sin atreverse siquiera a tomar asiento  
  
Laura negó con la cabeza tomando una lupa de la misma mesa en que la que había puesto las pinzas, su mirada era de profundo interés, aquella criatura desafiaba todo su conocimiento, cualquier posible respuesta a las preguntas de Lara Croft o de Owen estaba muy lejos de resultar tan comprobable como ella hubiera querido, pero, aún así, tenía que dar su opinión, no sólo porque Lara lo había preguntado sino porque no podía quedar en ridículo delante de aquellas personas.  
  
Estaba apunto de utilizar el instrumento para ver de cerca al animal cuando una súbita pregunta se filtró en su mente...¿qué demonios esperaba ver con la lupa?...la piel del animal era gris pálida sin trazas cavidad alguna, solamente era una especie de piel estirada que terminaba en seis dedos flacuchos y largos que ahora estaban abrazando el rostro de Jason mientras su cola larga estaba enrollada alrededor del cuello.  
  
Laura regresó la lupa a la mesa y se cruzó de brazos  
  
"¿doctora?"  
  
"No se que le este haciendo, " murmuró ella " pero lo esta manteniendo con vida" dedujo " tal vez por algún tipo de respiración anaerobia o algo por el estilo"  
  
Lara no quedó conforme con esa explicación "¿quiere decir que respira por la piel?"  
  
"Quiero decir que le esta transmitiendo oxígeno de alguna manera" declaró la doctora mesándose el cabello.  
  
"¿qué haremos?" preguntó Owen pero esto parecía no estar dirigido a nadie en particular  
  
Ella se dirigió al anaquel quirúrgico que estaba al fondo de la clínica y regresó con un grupo de instrumentos esterilizados, los dispuso en la mesa y luego se colocó un par de guantes estériles,  
  
"Usted..." la doctora señaló a Lara " usted será mi asistente...intentaremos retirarlo "  
  
Owen y Lara intercambiaron miradas de preocupación mientras La doctora se ponía en posición , con el cuerpo de Jason extendiéndose frente a ella sobre la mesa de operaciones.  
  
"Primero cortaremos los dedos y por último la cola " dijo con tono ausente  
  
Lara le dio el bisturí y se colocó a su izquierda y atrás, para observar con mayor detalle el procedimiento, Owen fue y se sentó en una silla a los pies de Jason , poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.  
  
La doctora Laura bajó el bisturí acercándolo a la extremidad que tenía mas cerca, la criatura no pareció darse por enterada, simplemente siguió ahí, sin moverse, así que la doctora siguió su movimiento descendente hasta que la filosa hoja tocó la piel grisácea del animal.  
  
Laura miró brevemente a Lara y luego hundió la hoja en la piel.  
  
Lara esperaba que la criatura hiciera algo, cualquier cosa, un movimiento, pero sus expectativas resultaron frustradas cuando esta permaneció sin dar ninguna muestra de vida.  
  
Un liquido verde saltó de la herida abierta de la criatura cayendo en la mesa de auscultación, a escasos milímetros de la cabeza de Jason, Laura hubiera seguido cortando pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el bisturí empezó a humear en la mano de la doctora.  
  
"Dios!" Lara dio un paso atrás cuando el agujero en la mesa de auscultación empezó a formarse, humeante material se desprendió hacia adentro mientras el metal se derretía ahí donde la criatura había derramado sangre  
  
Laura lanzó el bisturí al suelo, horrorizada, el metal se había convertido en un amasijo amorfo y humeante.  
  
"Sangre de fuego" dijo Lara, pensativamente,  
  
Owen, que se había levantado de la silla atraído por la voz de alarma de Lara, pateó lo que quedaba del bisturí lejos de sus botas  
  
"¿qué esta sucediendo aquí?" preguntó, iracundo  
  
Laura se sentó pesadamente en una camilla a espaldas de Lara con actitud desanimada  
  
"No podemos quitarle esa cosa" concluyó "mataríamos a Jason si lo intentáramos"  
  
Lara Croft miró al hombre encima de la mesa con absoluto pesar, en ese instante, la puerta se abrió violentamente y una muy compungida Janice McPherson entró corriendo, la puerta hubiera quedado abierta de no ser porque David Moreira había entrado atrás de ella y la había cerrado con rapidez, afuera, un pequeño grupo de Tokachu esperaba su turno, con niños cargados en sus brazos  
  
"Es temporada de vacunas " acotó David  
  
"Jason..." Janice no pudo abrazar al hombre, la figura de la criatura en su rostro se lo impidió " doctora...¿no puede hacer nada?"  
  
Laura negó con la cabeza  
  
"La maldita cosa tiene alguna especie de ácido por sangre" murmuró ella, abatida " mira lo que le hizo a la mesa"  
  
Janice se acercó lo suficiente para ver el agujero en la mesa, aun humeante, luego, rompió en sollozos, Owen empezó a moverse hacia ella pero David se le adelanto y empezó a confortarla.  
  
"Será mejor que empieces a poner inyecciones, Laura, " dijo David señalando a la puerta cerrada con un ademan de cabeza "los nativos pueden empezar a ponerse nerviosos"  
  
Laura se levantó con lentitud,  
  
"Esta bien, ustedes ...." los señaló " ustedes lo vigilarán, pero tú, Owen, ayúdame"  
  
***  
  
Lara estaba quedándose dormida y no era para menos hacia un muy buen rato que todos se habían ido a dormir y , después de un día tan largo como el que habían tenido no era de extrañarse que estuviera exhausta.  
  
Cierto era que no le había importado el tomar la primera guardia junto a Jason, en dos horas y cuando Owen viniera a suplirla, podría ir a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.  
  
Lara se había acomodado en la misma camilla en la que Laura se había sentado algunas horas antes, pero, no se había recostado sino mas bien sentado con la espalda recargada contra la pared, así, podía ver con claridad a Jason, iluminado siempre por un reflector quirúrgico.  
  
Lara tenía sus armas en las manos, listas para entrar en acción, y su mirada clavada en el animal que todavía estaba en la misma posicion que al principio de aquel problema.  
  
Pero Lara tenía un problema  
  
Estaba durmiéndose, lentamente caía en los laberintos oscuros del sueño, atraída por la confortante promesa de un sueño profundo, y ahí estaba, otra vez, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse pesadamente mientras sus músculos se relajaban y su cabeza caía hasta que su mentón pegaba contra su pecho, era este último movimiento el que siempre la rescataba y la devolvía a la guardia  
  
Sus ojos frenéticos buscaban la cabeza de Jason para ver si el animal seguía ahí.  
  
Ahí estaba.  
  
Lara Croft sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse pero no ayudo de mucho, tenía mucho sueño.  
  
Ella bostezó como prueba de ello y luego optó por levantarse y caminar alrededor de la mesa, no creía realmente que a Jason le importara el ruido de sus botas contra el suelo de madera además, ese ruido la mantendría despierta.  
  
Lara balanceó las pistolas en sus manos y luego las guardó con un movimiento casi invisible en sus fundas, después, tronó sus dedos y volvió a bostezar , era la segunda vuelta alrededor de la mesa  
  
Un anuncio en la pared hacia referencia a la tuberculosis , Lara lo leyó con aire distraído mientras seguía caminando,  
  
Afuera había mucho silencio y porque no, pensó ella, eran casi las tres de la mañana.  
  
Lara pegó un salto cuando la puerta fue abierta lentamente  
  
"Lara?"  
  
Owen asomó la cabeza y esperó a que ella le respondiera ya que, desde donde el estaba, la puerta le impedía ver a la mujer, eso ayudo a Lara a recuperar su auto dominio  
  
"Tu turno aun no empieza" murmuró pero tuvo que aceptar que la compañía la animaría un poco, aunque fuera de Owen" espero que traigas café o algo similar"  
  
Owen entró a la habitación mostrando dos tazas.  
  
"Gracias a Dios" dijo Lara aceptando la taza "¿le pusiste algo mas aparte de café?" preguntó ella, olisqueando el líquido con cautela  
  
"Sólo un poco de whisky" admitió el hombre y e dio un sorbo largo a su café "¿alguna novedad?"  
  
Lara negó con la cabeza tomando el líquido con cuidado primero y luego con aprobación "um, esto esta bueno"  
  
"vieja receta " Owen sonrio cerrando la puerta con un pie, "oye, Lara, ¿cuánto tiempo crees tu que esa cosa se quede ahí?"  
  
Lara se encogió de hombros,  
  
"No lo sé" aceptó mirando por encima del hombro al rostro de Jason, el hombre seguía respirando tranquilamente, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta ligeramente.  
  
¡¿qué?!  
  
Lara Croft giró sobre sus talones soltando la taza y tomando sus pistolas, la taza fue y se estrelló contra la pared haciéndose añicos , Owen se quedó congelado en su lugar, mirando la escena,  
  
El animal ya no estaba en el rostro de Jason.  
  
Lara recorrió la habitación con la vista,  
  
"Owen...." llamó Lara en voz baja, " no te muevas"  
  
El hombre empezó a mirar hacia arriba, el techo de madera estaba sostenido con vigas que ofrecían resguardo para la criatura, por ahí, en caso de subir, podía simplemente caer sobre ellos y hacerles lo mismo que a Jason.  
  
Lara circundó la cama donde estaba Jason , mirando para todos lados, nada en aquella habitación parecía haberse movido, nada absolutamente.  
  
"¿dónde demonios estas?" murmuró Lara con tensa excitación.  
  
Un movimiento en el rabillo del ojos fue lo único que le advirtió de la presencia que se abalanzaba sobre ella desde la parte superior de una alacena.  
  
Lara miró en esa dirección automáticamente, por reflejo, solo para ver una enorme mano de seis dedos abierta y en camino a su rostro, demasiado tarde tuvo la intención de quitarse de en medio y la mano choco contra su cara arrastrándola con su impulso hacia atrás.  
  
En su camino hacia el suelo Lara chocó estrepitosamente contra una mesa llena de botes de aluminio que contenían algodón, estos salieron despedidos en todas direcciones mientras la mujer se golpeaba contra el suelo pesadamente.  
  
Owen miró aquello mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y lo hacía saltar en ayuda de Lara, la mujer no se movía , ni la cosa que estaba sobre su rostro, Owen pensó, en un principio que la mujer había corrido con la misma suerte que Jason pero, al estar mas cerca, se dio cuenta de que había algunas diferencias.  
  
Primero, la cola del animal no estaba enrollada en el cuello de Lara Croft sino que caía neutralmente a un costado de ella Segundo, a pesar de que estaba sobre el rostro de Lara, el animal no parecía en absoluto estar agarrándose de ella pues los dedos estaban abiertos , tocando levemente su cabeza  
  
Owen se arrodilló a un lado de Lara y, luchando contra la repulsión que sentía, siguió una corazonada, si el animal no se movía , aun y cuando Lara estaba a su disposición, entonces era muy probable que estuviera muerto.  
  
Su hipótesis se comprobó cuando tomó al animal con ambas manos, este no hizo absolutamente nada, se comportó como una buena criatura y dejó que Owen lo retirara del rostro de Lara, quien había perdido el conocimiento probablemente por el golpe contra el suelo.  
  
Owen lo colocó, con los dedos hacia arriba, en una mesa cercana y luego se limpió las manos, con repulsión.  
  
Cargar a Lara Croft y ponerla en la camilla fue un trabajo más placentero.  
  
"Lara " dijo Owen, en voz baja "Lara, despierta"  
  
Ella no respondió, ni hizo movimiento alguno.  
  
Owen masculló una maldición ininteligible y luego recordó los botes de algodón que había salido volando y buscó el que había quedado mas cerca, suerte para el, este no se había abierto.  
  
El sacó un algodón impregnado de alcohol y lo exprimió, poniéndolo cerca de la nariz de Lara  
  
Ella intentó alejarse instintivamente del olor pero Owen no la dejó, obligándola a regresar a la conciencia, Lara abrió los ojos pesadamente pero, un segundo después estaba intentando levantarse a toda prisa mientras de su boca salía un grito de desesperación.  
  
Owen le puso las manos en los hombros, regresándola a la cama  
  
"Tranquila, tranquila " dijo con la voz mas tranquilizadora que pudo, " Lara, todo esta bien" Ella se removió intentando liberarse por un par de segundos pero la voz de Owen terminó por penetrar en sus oídos haciendo que sus intentos fueran cada vez mas débiles. "esta muerto, ¿me oyes?"  
  
Lara Croft lo miró fijamente, Owen sonrio para conferirle confianza.  
  
"Me cayó en la cara..." balbuceó Lara, como contando una pesadilla" se lanzó hacia mi"  
  
"Esta muerto" repitió Owen y lo señaló, el animal estaba exactamente igual que como lo había dejado hacia un par de minutos "¿ves?"  
  
Lara se sentó en la camilla y se mesó el cabello " me sorprendió, " dijo " la muy maldita me sorprendió"  
  
Owen chasqueó los dedos  
  
"Probablemente estaba muerta cuando cayó sobre ti" dijo pensativamente, " ¿estas bien?"  
  
Lara se tocó la parte trasera de la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y el cuerpo también, en especial donde había golpeado contra la mesa.  
  
"Me duele la cabeza" dijo " pero estaré bien"  
  
Lara se levantó seguida de cerca por la mirada clínica de Owen, el esperaba que estuviera mareada o algo por el estilo pero si lo estaba, ella no dio muestras de ello, simplemente fue y recogió sus armas, las revisó y las guardó en sus fundas, luego, suspiro pesadamente mientras llegaba a donde estaba Jason.  
  
"Ve por la doctora" ordenó " pero no despiertes a nadie mas, ¿ok?"  
  
"Esta dormido por lo que a mi concierne " murmuró Laura al grupo que la miraba con impaciencia mientras ella estaba inclinada hacia Jason con su estetoscopio, "no veo ningún rastro de daño externo, solamente la marca de la cola de la criatura en su cuello y las de sus dedos en su cabeza, pero sanará, las marcas son superficiales"  
  
Janice dio un paso hacia Jason  
  
"¿podemos despertarlo?" preguntó, ansiosa "¿no esta en coma o si?"  
  
"No, " la doctora se quitó el estetoscopio y lo entregó a Owen, " Jason..." ella lo movió un poco "Jason...despierta"  
  
El hombre gruño un poco.  
  
"Ven?"  
  
David Moreira se puso junto a Laura  
  
"Jason, soy David, despierta"  
  
El movió una mano lentamente y se la paso por el rostro, luego, simplemente bostezó, abriendo los ojos, causando que todos suspiraran aliviados.  
  
"¿dónde estoy?" preguntó con voz débil  
  
"Estas en la clínica, " murmuró Janice, ya a su lado  
  
"hola lindura" dijo el, somnoliento, " ¿dónde habías estado?"  
  
"¿recuerdas que te paso?" preguntó Lara  
  
"Caí por un agujero en el suelo" dijo el, por entre los brazos de Janice "luego recuerdo que encontré algo y después...después...." el entornó la cejas " después algo cayó sobre mi cara" el se pasó otra vez la mano sobre el rostro " una mano...."  
  
David intercambio una mirada con la doctora  
  
"¿algo mas?" insistió Lara  
  
"solamente algo que me abría la boca...y luego, un pozo oscuro y profundo....sueños extraños de huevos de piel y monstruos " dijo Jason y bostezó otra vez, sus ojos se estaban cerrando de nuevo  
  
"Déjenlo descansar" Laura dijo "mañana lo revisaré mas a fondo"  
  
"¿puedo quedarme?" preguntó Janice, con esperanza  
  
"Claro" Laura empezó su camino hacia la puerta  
  
David había tomado el cadáver de la criatura con las mismas pinzas con las que habían tratado de retirarlo del rostro de Jason y lo estaba viendo de cerca, girándolo lentamente frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, lo dejó otra vez sobre la mesa cuando Lara le palmeó el hombro en su camino hacia fuera.  
  
***  
  
Cuando Lara despertó lo primero que pensó era que había tenido un muy mal sueño, y así había sido, había tenido sueños de bestias imposibles que la acosaban en un terriblemente intrínseco laberinto de piedra, huevos de diferentes tamaños que contenían animales con forma de mano saltaban aquí y allá tratando de sumergirla en un sueño de muerte.  
  
Sintiéndose mas cansada que cuando se había acostado, se vistió y salió de su habitación, alguien había hecho café y este humeaba en una jarrita cerca de la mesa de la radio, Lara se sirvió un poco en una de las tazas dispuestas ahí, al tomarle, reconoció el toque de Owen en el, un poco de whisky, eso la animo un poco.  
  
El día amenazaba con ser uno caluroso, ella miró al reloj en la pared y vio que eran cerca de las 8 y un calorcillo poco agradable se estaba empezando a sentir, probablemente estarían rondando los 27 grados centígrados, pensó  
  
Owen entró con una taza en sus manos  
  
"hey, Lara" dijo " te ves horrible"  
  
"Gracias Owen " murmuró Lara y le palmeó el hombro pues aquello parecía ser la versión del 'Buenos días' de aquel hombre " gracias por haberme ayudado ayer"  
  
Owen hizo un gesto para disminuir el asunto.  
  
"olvídalo, Lara " dijo el" ya nos pondremos a mano" y luego puso su mano sobre su rostro emulando a la criatura, eso no hizo muy feliz a Lara Croft  
  
"Un día tu irreverencia te meterá en muchos problemas" declaro ella, haciéndolo a un lado para pasar  
  
Owen lanzó una carcajada estertorea y la siguió  
  
"Vamos, Lara, todos han estado muy tensos , es necesaria una buena dosis de buen humor" se defendió el  
  
"lo que tu digas, Owen "Lara caminó con paso firma hacia la clínica donde supuso, encontraría al resto de la partida, no se equivoco.  
  
Janice y David estaban cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirando como Laura, muy seria, utilizaba una lupa con luz y un abatelenguas para ver dentro de la garganta de Jason quien, en actitud dócil , estaba sentado sobre la mesa de auscultación.  
  
"Lara" dijo Janice, saludándola alegremente, " Owen"  
  
"Hey, Jan "  
  
"Buen día" dijo Lara escuetamente.  
  
David solamente les dirigió una leve mirada y luego continuo poniendo atención a lo que la doctora hacia.  
  
Laura estaba utilizando ahora su estetoscopio para escuchar el ritmo cardiaco de Jason.  
  
"¿entonces?" Jason se estiró con placer. "¿estoy bien?"  
  
"Si, lo estas, " Laura asintió y ahora parecía más tranquila que la noche anterior  
  
David se encaminó a la habitación contigua con paso silencioso siempre seguido por la mirada de Lara, los demás simplemente estaban muy absortos con Jason.  
  
"esta bien...." Jason bostezó y saltó de la cama "tengo sed, ¿alguien podría darme un vaso con agua?"  
  
Laura se apresuró a hacerlo.  
  
"Ahora, Jason " Lara llamó su atención "¿quieres decirnos que paso?"  
  
El caminó hacia Janice y la abrazó cariñosamente.  
  
"Caí por el agujero y aterrice en un corredor de piedra " una pausa para acomodar sus ideas " había una especie de huevos...." otra pausa " la cosa esa salió de uno de ellos "  
  
Lara suspiró pesadamente  
  
"¿recuerdas algo mas?"  
  
"Había muchos de ellos" los ojos de Jason parecieron confundidos por un par de segundos " cientos, pegados por toda la cueva,"  
  
Owen lanzó un silbido y se meso el cabello  
  
"Tengo hambre " continuo Jason "mucha hambre"  
  
"comamos algo pues " Owen aplaudió, " una celebración y después" dijo en tono festivo señalando al refrigerador en la esquina "una cerveza para continuar con la fiesta"  
  
***  
  
Muñoz y Bujía estaban de un humor excelente, ambos habían estado contando anécdotas tan increíbles que no hacían otra cosa que acrecentar el buen humor general.  
  
El grupo estaba reunido en la parte de atrás de la cabaña que les servía de centro de operaciones. Todos estaban ahí, Lara, David, Laura y Owen, sentados en sendos bancos de madera, Janice y Jason habían escogido una banca doble cerca de una mesita que tenía comida sobre ella, pollo, verduras y algunas papas cocidas.  
  
Jason estaba en su tercer plato de pollo con verdura .  
  
"Oye, te va a dar una indigestión" dijo Owen, codeando a Lara, ella solo sonrio "Janice, quítale eso de enfrente"  
  
"Oh, al demonio" declaró Jason y extendió la mano en su dirección " pásame una cerveza, ¿quieres?" Owen hizo un gesto marcial y se agachó para tomar una cerveza de las muchas que tenía en una cubeta con hielo a sus pies , después se la lanzó a Jason que la tomó con un movimiento diestro de la mano izquierda. " Gracias, caballero"  
  
"¿qué harás con el 'abrazacaras'? preguntó Lara usando el término que había inventado Bujía hacia no mas de quince minutos  
  
"Lo tenemos en una caja, congelado y listo para que el señor Muñoz lo lleve a analizar a Nairobi" informó David " Jason saldrá con el para que lo valorice un equipo médico mas completo, aquí no podemos hacer nada mas "  
  
"Jason se ve en buen forma" Laura dio un trago a su cerveza "pero no quiero correr riesgos,"  
  
"¿qué haremos nosotros?" preguntó Lara, " sabemos que hay mas de esas cosas ..."  
  
David se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza  
  
"No haremos nada, Lara, los dejaremos ahí...creo que tenías razón con respecto a las advertencias de los Tokachu" David suspiró, " no debimos haber ido ahí, lo siento Lara"  
  
Lara Croft negó con la cabeza  
  
"No me pidas disculpas a mí" dijo " creo que Jason tiene mas derecho de oír eso que yo"  
  
"Hey hey hey" Owen se metió en la plática "no empecemos de nuevo con malos ánimos" el le dio a Lara una cerveza ,ella la tomo con renuencia pero bebió un trago " mírenlo" Owen señaló al hombre al lado de Janice en el momento justo en que el daba una tremenda mordida a una pierna de pollo "esta bien, nada paso"  
  
Lara miró a Owen con simpatía, el hombre hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para mantener la calma y eso era algo muy bueno para la moral de grupo, podían perderse los estribos por discusiones como aquella y no valía la pena, no después de que todos estaban ahí, tranquilos.  
  
"Salud" dijo Lara Owen le dedico una inclinación de cabeza, satisfecho por haber hecho su labor tranquilizadora.  
  
"Mira, hombre.... " se oyó la voz de Bujía, " un poco mas de eso y explotas"  
  
"Si, hey, ¿sabes que mi helicóptero tiene un limite de peso?" Muñoz tomó su cerveza de un trago y arrojó la botella vacía a los pies de Jason , luego, eructó sonoramente  
  
"Janice, haz algo" rogó Bujía, con falsa preocupación "por favor, tenemos reservas limitadas, recuérdalo"  
  
Jason se levantó, poniendo el plato en la mesa , "Esta bien, gente, ya he terminado"  
  
El grupo aplaudió y Jason hizo una reverencia, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
"Ouch" se quejó el, llevándose la manos al estómago " creo que voy a reventar en serio"  
  
Janice saltó del sillón y lo agarró por el brazo,  
  
"Hay que ponerte a hacer ejercicio " dijo y los demás soltaron pequeñas risas burlonas " no queremos que nada malo te pase"  
  
"Suerte matador " Bujía hizo una seña claramente sexual con su mano izquierda y luego soltó una carcajada  
  
Janice jaló a Jason en dirección a la cabaña pero el se las arregló para tomar la cerveza que Owen le tendía  
  
"Para el camino" dijo el y sonrio  
  
"Muy bien, vaquero, " Janice cerró la puerta de su habitación y le echó el pestillo con una sonrisa seductora " veamos si la cosa esa no afecto las partes mas importantes de tu anatomía"  
  
Jason se había echado en la cama ya sin camisa.  
  
"Juro que no"  
  
Janice empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, botón por botón, lentamente.  
  
" El jurado necesita mas pruebas " declaró ella, subiendo a la cama  
  
"El jurado tiene una muy buena propuesta" Jason le acarició las piernas con movimientos lentos , Janice le sonrio con aprobación " tal vez este caso se alargue más de lo esperado"  
  
"Espero que eso sea una promesa" Janice subió sobre el y lo beso mientras Jason subía sus manos hacia su cintura y la apretaba contra si  
  
Jason la despojó de la ropa que aun traía encima con lentitud, con paciencia, mientras ella ponía las manos sobre la cama en actitud de rendición, Jason le guiñó el ojo mientras el sostén salía volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.  
  
Un par de minutos después ambos se movían al ritmo frenético que sus cuerpos les marcaban, el gruñía casi ferozmente mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos y su boca se abría como intentando decir algo que nunca alcanzaba a salir de ella pues otro embate por parte de el la obligaba a perderse de nuevo en su placer.  
  
Janice no entendió pues, porque el se detuvo de pronto, como congelándose en su lugar, Jason simplemente abrió mucho los ojos y se le quedó viendo con una pregunta intentando salir de sus labios abiertos.  
  
Ella lo abrazó, en éxtasis, pero dejo de hacerlo, tuvo que dejarle de abrazar pues Jason emitió un prolongado gemido de dolor y se dejó caer en la cama, sus manos buscaban algo inexistente en su pecho.  
  
"¿qué te pasa?" preguntó ella, con súbito espanto, " Jason?"  
  
"duele...." fue todo lo que dijo el y luego emitió otro gemido, esta vez mas prolongado mientras se arqueaba hacia ella. " duele!!"  
  
Janice lo iba a tratar de calmar poniéndole las manos en los hombros cuando el la retiró violentamente de un manotazo, sus ojos giraban en sus órbitas, su boca escurría saliva y sangre, el cuerpo se estremecía mientras volvía a arquearse hacia la mujer.  
  
Ella lanzó un grito cuando el pecho de Jason pareció explotar en un reguero de sangre y piel, la sangre del hombre manchó su cara mientras el se derrumbaba en la cama, dando un suspiro de muerte, sus ojos en blanco, su boca un escurridero de materia oscura y sangre.  
  
Entonces, algo brotó del cuerpo de Jason, Janice cayó hacia atrás de la cama pero podía ver al animal que se remolineaba en el hueco que había ahora en el pecho de Jason tratando de salir completamente.  
  
Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
El animal giró y abrió su pequeña boca llena de dientes , luego, con una rapidez imposible de medir, se lanzó contra la mujer que gritaba en el suelo abriendo la boca para morder su presa, cuando cayó sobre ella, esquivó sus manoteos mientras mordía otra vez, bañándose en sangre tibia , abriendo un camino hacia sus entrañas.  
  
La fuerza de los manoteos de la mujer fueron menguando en fuerza a medida que el depredador lograba vencerla, llevarla hacia la muerte, matarla.  
  
En ese mismo momento, la puerta fue literalmente derribada de su lugar, un hombre, Owen, cayó de bruces al suelo, un metro lejos de lo que había sido Janice mientras Lara y David, Muñoz Bujía y Laura se asomaban, ella con sus pistolas en la mano, el animal lanzó un silbido amenazador en su dirección, enroscando su cuerpo de apariencia de víbora alrededor del cuello de Janice.  
  
"Madre de Dios!" Lara Croft disparó, uno de los tiros hizo saltar un surtidor de astillas del suelo, el animal sintió sus desventaja y se lanzó hacia un pequeño agujero en una esquina, un agujero que daba hacia el bosque, Lara disparó una ráfaga de seis tiros pero el animal fue mas rápido y salió de su vista antes de que alguien mas hiciera algo.  
  
No había nada que hacer.  
  
Owen se levantó lentamente, sin quitar los ojos de la escena que tenía frente a el,  
  
Jason estaba tendido en la cama, desnudo, con los brazos en cruz , los ojos en blanco y la boca llena de sangre, en su pecho había un increíble agujero que dejaba ver sus entrañas, la cama estaba empapada de sangre y en el suelo, Janice, con el cuello destrozado, los miraba acusatoriamente desde un charco de sangre  
  
No vinieron pronto, dejaron que me matara, parecía decir.  
  
"Dios..." Laura apareció en la puerta y se llevó la mano a la boca, Bujía solo dio vuelta sobre sus talones y vomito en el suelo. "Dios mío!"  
  
Lara Croft respiró profundo, tratando de mantener la calma, pero no había manera de hacerlo, Owen se mesó el cabello y finalmente emitió una larga cadena de maldiciones.  
  
"Ahí tienes para que sirvieron tus disculpas, David ..." Lara guardó sus armas con un movimiento rápido y luego salió de la habitación.  
  
***  
  
La doctora Laura cerró la bolsa que contenía los restos de Janice con un gesto profesional, muy diferente al que había tenido en la habitación cuando descubrieron los cuerpos y vieron al animal huir hacia el bosque, ahora, su profesión parecía haber dominado cualquier emoción en ella, controlándola ante el cuadro de muerte que tenía sobre la mesa de operaciones.  
  
"Le destrozó la yugular" fue lo único que dijo " junto con la traquea, las vértebras y el esófago, me resulta increíble que la cabeza siga pegada al cuerpo"  
  
Lara Croft no dijo nada, como tampoco lo hicieron los demás, el público de aquella autopsia había estado muy callado todo el tiempo , mirando como la doctora cumplía con el requisito, el único que no estaba presente era Bujía pero el zumbido del motor del helicóptero era suficiente para saber donde estaba.  
  
Muñoz se tocó el pecho distraídamente mientras pasaba la vista por la bolsa que contenía los restos de Jason, Lara notó esto y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, y por mas de una razón, la legendaria maldición había resultado ser cierta pero aquella cosa que había salido de Jason no era ningún demonio, era un animal de algún tipo, un animal muy peligroso.  
  
Y ahora estaba en el bosque.  
  
¿De dónde había salido una bestia como aquella?, se pregunto la mujer, o mejor planteado , ¿existía una criatura como esa en la Tierra?.  
  
El Dr. Moreira le puso una mano en el hombro, devolviéndola a la transición del momento.  
  
"El sr. Muñoz llevara los cuerpos a Nairobi" dijo "será mejor que los nativos no se enteren"  
  
Lara negó con la cabeza  
  
"Al contrario" aseveró " creo que debemos hablar con ellos"  
  
"Nos matarían" dijo David "creerían que somos responsables por haber traído la maldición a su aldea"  
  
"Ellos son los único que conocen de esas cosas, "Lara se mesó el cabello " además, así fue, trajimos la maldición cuando fuimos a ese acantilado"  
  
"Todo lo que tienen son cuentos mitológicos " David Moreira definitivamente tenía su decisión hecha.  
  
Lara negó con la cabeza ante la terquedad de aquel hombre  
  
"Si, claro, y un cuento mitológico mato a Jason y Janice" dijo ella, cruzando los brazos" dime, David, ¿alguna vez habías oído hablar de algo como eso?"  
  
"Esa cosa esta allá afuera mientras hablamos " Owen dijo , interviniendo antes de que la mujer y el doctor se enfrascaran en otra discusión, ya tenían suficiente trabajo. "creo que deberíamos intentar rastrearlo y acabar con el!" Silencio "Bien, estamos de acuerdo "  
  
Laura suspiró.  
  
"Si no lo encontramos podríamos tener mas muertes aquí "  
  
Lara Croft se encogió de hombros  
  
"sólo somos tres " murmuró " y tenemos mucho terreno en donde buscar...necesitaremos ayuda"  
  
Moreira hizo un gesto de desesperación.  
  
"No voy a pedir ayuda a los Tokachu "  
  
Owen pensó que iba a suscitarse otra disputa entre Lara y el Buen Doctor pero no fue así, y no fue así porque la puerta se abrió de golpe , empujada por un muy frenético Bujía  
  
"¿qué sucede?"  
  
No hubo necesidad de respuesta pues el hombre fue empujado violentamente para ir a caer en medio del semi circulo que formaban los demás  
  
"Y!!, na'muj ce Ilea!" clamó el Jefe de los Tokachu.  
  
La turba que estaba afuera lanzó un grito guerrero.  
  
Lara empezó a acariciar las culatas de sus pistolas pero no se decidía a sacarlas, había algo en los ojos de aquellas personas que le hacia saber que algo como aquello solo apresuraría su muerte.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojos vio que Owen se estaba moviendo, muy despacio, hacia la mesa de instrumental, buscando , probablemente, uno de los bisturíes.  
  
Laura ya tenía el suyo , lo tenía agarrado firmemente en uno de los bolsillo de su bata medica.  
  
Muñoz, que era el mas cercano a la puerta traía un cuchillo al que ya le había liberado el sujetador.  
  
La turba grito una vez mas, esta vez en una expresión similar a la que se oiría en un partido de fútbol al ser anotado un gol y se abrió para dar paso a una figura conocida  
  
Hanra  
  
El guerrero Tokachu le lanzó una mirada fría pero respetuosa a Lara Croft y se plantó junto al Jefe tribal.  
  
"Genial..." murmuró Owen.  
  
"David...si quieres hablar con el yo creo que es el momento de hacerlo..." opinó Lara 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El fuego de la purificación 

Los fríos ojos de Hanra no se habían apartado ni un momento de Lara Croft a medida que eran llevados a los que seria su prisión hasta el final de sus días, es decir, hasta el anochecer.

Los Tokachu no usaban armas pero sabían exactamente que tan peligrosas eran así que ahora, toda arma se encontraba en el consultorio de la doctora custodiadas por dos no muy amigables guerreros nativos.

David iba muy al frente y era el único que no iba atado; el Jefe Tokachu vociferaba y se deshacía en gritos sin sentido para Lara pero comprensibles para David que contestaba a intervalos irregulares.

Hanra empujó a Owen pues se estaba retrasando.

El hombre tenía excusa pues caminar con los pies atados no era nada fácil y retener el equilibrio después de un empellón menos así que cayó de bruces sin el beneficio de poner las manos que también estaban atadas.

"Maldita sea" dijo cuando fue levantado por dos musculosos hombres Tokachu.

Bujía y Muñoz se lanzaban miradas conspiradoras que nadie parecida notar; cualquier cosa que estuvieran tramando tendría que ser preguntada mas tarde

El Jefe Tokachu se detuvo y empuño su lanza, presionando la punta contra el pecho de David, el doctor no se movió un ápice

Lara tensó sus músculos y casi casi hizo algo de lo que pudo haberse arrepentido pero Hanra la tomo del brazo y al separo del grupo, guiándola hacia una choza a la derecha.

Un leve vistazo le indicó que los demás eran llevados al mismo lugar

En el interior de la choza, que no era mayor que un cuartucho, encontraron el equivalente Tokachu de una celda: una reja hecha de madera que cubría un pozo oscuro de profundidad desconocida.

Hanra levantó la reja y por el esfuerzo hecho, todos comprendieron que no sería fácil levantarla desde abajo.

Uno de los guardias llegó con una escalera larga la cual introdujo en el pozo para que ellos bajaran, seis metros, eso fue lo que Lara calculó cuando llegó al fondo diez minutos después.

El descenso había sido lento debido a que aun iban atados, fue solo un milagro lo que los llevó hasta el fondo.

El suelo era suave y fangoso con un olor a tierra mojada y plantas en descomposición, en general, todo el lugar irradiaba humedad, incluso las paredes estaban cubiertas por una capa de tierra lodosa que a Lara le pareció propensa a desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

Lara miró hacia arriba a tiempo para ver como la reja era puesta en su lugar de nuevo.

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó Owen, sentándose en el suelo "¿qué demonios va a pasarnos?"

"Nos van a matar " aseveró Lara, sentándose junto a Owen , sus manos estaban acalambradas, " un sacrificio si no me equivoco".

Laura, que había resbalado al final de la escalera rodó sobre si misma y escupió algo de tierra fangosa

"¿qué hicimos?" preguntó asqueada por el sabor del fango "¿por qué han de sacrificarnos?"

"Trajimos la maldición a su villa. Liberamos al demonio de sangre de fuego"

"Ese no era un demonio" dijo la doctora

"Ah, no?" Lara sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación.

Owen lanzó una maldición y se revolvió entre sus ataduras

"Olvídalo Owen, sólo te lastimaras"

Una mano se apoyo en el hombro de Lara ; ella miro hacia arriba y vio a Muñoz inclinándose sobre ella con un pequeño cuchillo en la mano, era tan pequeño que al principio penso que no tenía nada mas que el puño cerrado.

"Permítame señorita" dijo el hombre y tres segundos después ella se frotaba las muñecas para regresarle la sangre a sus manos.

"Pense que nos habían quitado todo"

"Bujía tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga"

"Me cae de a madre " dijo el asistente de Muñoz mientras se subía los pantalones " son muy pendejos estos ñoños"

"¿Traías un cuchillo entre tus calzoncillos?" preguntó Lara más divertida que sorprendida

"Vivir en la ciudad de México te hace muy hábil " aseguró Bujía muy sonriente

Owen se levantó pesadamente y se frotó las muñecas

"Tienes que enseñarme ese truco" dijo

Lara estaba mirando hacia arriba, su opinión pintada en el rostro

"Ahora que?" preguntó Laura sentándose junto a Lara

"Ahora nada" dijo Owen, " tenemos que esperar"

"Tu puedes escalar hasta allá" opinó Muñoz dirigiéndose a Owen " tu eres el experto en eso"

Owen lanzó una mirada retadora a Muñoz y luego camino hasta la pared más cercana, tomo un pedazo de fango entre sus manos y se lo mostró al piloto, era tan ligero y suave que parecía betún

"no entiendo como es que se sostienen estas paredes" dijo Owen, cruzándose de brazos

"tenemos que pensar en algo " murmuró Lara pero de momento ninguna idea acudía a su mente, el único pensamiento que llegó a ella fue la esperanza de que David estuviera haciendo algo para sacarlos de aquella situación.

Y no se equivocaba, David estaba poniendo todo su empeño en sacarlos de ahí pero realmente no creía que hubiera alguna salida posible.

"Es su culpa! " gritó el Jefe Tokachu

"Fue un accidente " declaro David" El hombre cayó a un pozo profundo y al sacarlo tenía eso pegado al rostro " explicó el científico con el tono de voz más calmado que tenía

"Debieron matarlo" siseó el Jefe

"No sabíamos que ocurría" argumentó David pero era obvio, al menos para el jefe, que no era una excusa válida

"Esa mujer…" dijo " esa mujer atacó a uno de mis guerreros"

"Lara solo se defendió"

El Jefe abofeteó a David tan fuerte que a duras penas logró mantener el equilibrio

"Vamos a sacrificarlos" anunció el Jefe " esa es la única manera de apaciguar al demonio de sangre de fuego…luego mis guerreros irán a matarlo"

"Podemos ayudar"

El Jefe lo volvió a abofetear

"No, ustedes servirán de sacrificio, ustedes avivarán el fuego de la purificación"

"comete un error, Jefe…sus estúpidas lanzas no servirán de nada, usted no tiene idea de que animal es ese " pausa " destrozo a dos de los míos en cuestión de segundos"

"Yo se lo que mi gente recuerda. " El jefe lo miró duramente " y esta noche, ustedes pasaran a la historia Tokachu como un sacrificio mas"

Hanra apareció detrás de David y lo guio con mano firme hacia la prisión

"Veo que pudiste arreglar todo " dijo Lara cuando el buen doctor literalmente aterrizó frente a ella.

"Nos vana sacrificar" Anunció el Doctor sin preámbulo alguno.

Owen masculló algunas palabras que nadie pudo entender pero que sonaron como una maldición.

David se levantó y se sacudió, cuanto fue posible, el fango que se había pegados a su ropa y luego hizo todo lo posible por evitar las miradas acusadoras de todos; finalmente cedió

"¿¡Que!" gruñó " ¿Piensan que es mi culpa?"

"Si," dijo Lara " si hubieras hecho caso no estaríamos aquí "

"Era solo una…"

"…estúpida superstición?" completó Lara en un tono tan ácido que todos voltearon a verla" ¿qué no viste, tu mismo, a la criatura? " suspiro " déjate de estupideces y acepta lo que paso"

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Bujía y en su tono de voz todos escucharon a un hombre dispuesto a matar por salir de ahí en una pieza " chingado, si todos cooperamos podemos partirles la madre y largarnos con nuestros culos limpios!"

"¿haciendo que…?"

Bujía tartamudeó un poco, era claro que no había llegado a esa parte del problema.

"Podemos tomar a los guardias por sorpresa " dijo al fin " cuando nos saquen podemos brincar sobre ellos y…."

"…ser linchados, lapidados y quemados " objetó David " intentaré hablar con el Jefe de nuevo antes de la ceremonia cuando este más tranquilo"

"Este tipo esta pendejo" Bujía escupió con desdén

"¿alguna otra idea?" preguntó David, iracundo, encarándose con el ayudante de Muñoz, quien simplemente suspiró fastidiado pero no se movió un ápice " es lo mejor " dijo David " intentaré convencerlo de que nosotros podemos matarlo y que, si nos deja ir, acabaremos con el demonio" terminó, dirigiéndose a todos en general.

"¿Crees que resulte? " preguntó Lara

"No lo se " dijo David y señalo a Lara " ellos parecen tener un respeto hacia Lara que no siente por ninguno de nosotros; la mujer que vence a un hombre es considerada sobrenatural y es temida; por eso quieren deshacerse de nosotros…por el demonio y por el orgullo de todos los guerreros Tokachu " pausa " Si convenzo al Jefe de que Lara puede matar a la criatura entonces tenemos una oportunidad"

Owen lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Lara pero no obtuvo respuesta, la mujer simplemente observaba a David como si no estuvieran hablando de ella, asi que tuvo que formular la pregunta que rondaba la mente de todos

"¿puedes hacerlo?"

Lara suspiro

"No se trata de eso" David negó enfáticamente con la cabeza "en cuanto los convenza tomaremos nuestras armas y el helicóptero y huiremos "

"Genial" murmuró Laura, sarcástica.

"supón que sea a ella a quien dejen ir y que nos maten a nosotros " objetó Muñoz, cruzando los brazos.

"Nos tendremos que arriesgar" David sonó confiado pero no convenció a nadie

Lara se acercó a Bujía "dame tu cuchillo"

Él se lo entregó sin preguntar el porque.

Lara Croft miró a Owen fijamente

"Esto es lo que haremos…."


	3. Chapter 3

ALIEN / TOMB RAIDER

By Vick

.mx

Capítulo 3

El Despertar del Demonio

La selva es un lugar peligroso, lleno de trampas mortales y animales que pueden utilizarte como alimento, aun peor, la selva te puede enloquecer, perder, tragarte y asegurarse de que jamás volverás al lugar que llamabas hogar.

El rugido de animales salvajes y el cantar de las aves suelen ser misteriosos y confusos, los animales rastreros silenciosos y mortales

La selva no admite extranjeros

Así que el extranjero tuvo que volverse de la selva, volver a la selva su hogar, sorteando peligros y mostrando su superioridad, matando y sobreviviendo, buscando su lugar en la escala alimenticia; mudando y cambiando, creciendo y aprendiendo.

Pronto, otro grito sacudió la selva y un nuevo rey fue autoproclamado con el rugir del odio y la furia propia de los depredadores superiores…con el miedo de sus nuevos súbditos.

***

La aldea Tokachu, al anochecer, era un hervidero de ferviente actividad, hombres, mujeres y niños estaban enfrascados en sus labores para la preparación de la ceremonia de la purificación.

Una gran hoguera ardía en el centro de la aldea y era tan grande que sus llamas alcanzaban con facilidad los cinco metros de altura; a su alrededor había 6 altares de piedra dispuestos de tal manera que cualquier cosa que se derramara en ellos caería en la llamas y en cada uno de ellos había un cuchillo rudimentario de apariencia pesada pero curiosamente filoso a la vista

El Jefe Tribal había supervisado todos los preparativos y ahora descansaba en su choza, Hanra estaba con él, sentado a su derecha en actitud marcial.

"Esta responsabilidad no debería haber caído sobre mí por segunda ocasión…" dijo el Jefe con desprecio, su cansado rostro de octogenario lucio aún más viejo " Tu debías haber sido quien reivindicara a nuestro pueblo"

Hanra lo miro fijamente

"Aun puedo hacerlo" dijo con voz vehemente " déjame luchar con el demonio"

"Me haría feliz que así pudiera ser " dijo el Jefe bebiendo de un pequeño cuenco " pero la ley es la ley"

"¡Puedo hacerlo!"

"No completaste la prueba" señaló el Jefe " Aun no puedes ser el nuevo líder de esta gente "

Hanra endureció sus facciones

"¿Qué harás con la mujer?"

"Todos morirán" declaró el Jefe " el fuerte espíritu de esa mujer servirá para aplacar a la bestia, eso dicen nuestras costumbres…tu orgullo será vengado "

Hanra negó con la cabeza

"Tengo que matarla yo mismo" dijo en un siseo " en combate…demostrar que puedo vencerla "pausa " ella me humilló"

"El ritual no puede ser quebrantado " dijo el Jefe y en su voz era obvio que no había manera de cambiar su opinión al respecto

Sin embargo, Hanra no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente después de todo era por su determinación y coraje que había sido elegido como nuevo Jefe Tribal

"Apelo al honor de todos los guerreros" dijo " no puedo ser Jefe sin tener mi orgullo restablecido " el se levantó de un salto "tendrá que buscar a un nuevo líder"

El viejo no se dejo sorprender

"Estoy viejo y moriré pronto" dijo sin preámbulo " que sea como tu quieres, Hanra, escogeremos otro Jefe Tribal"

"Yo vencí a todos"

"Siempre hay alguien"

Hanra lo miró profundamente por un segundo y luego salió y fue obvio para el Jefe que aquello no era el fin de aquel asunto.

***

Owen odiaba el fango, especialmente aquel en que estaba cubierto completamente, Lara y los demás habían hecho un buen trabajo cubriéndolo de la manera que podía respirar pero era prácticamente indetectable

Por lo menos así era el plan pues el guardia que había sacado a todos demás estaba ahora buscando en las paredes, hundiendo su lanza aquí y allá, enterrando sus pies en el suelo con la intención de encontrar a aquel que hacía falta, aquel que estaba perdido, probablemente sospechando lo que había pasado ahí.

El guardia volvió a hundir su lanza en el fango y esta vez busco con sus manos, arrancando pedazos de fango, luego, se pudo en cuclillas y busco en el suelo.

Owen podía sentirlo acercarse, no podía saber dónde estaba pues tenía los ojos cerrados pero lo sentía muy, muy cerca.

Satisfecho por su búsqueda, el guardia subió por una escalera que había usado para bajar y salió, dejándola ahí, un golpe de suerte para Owen.

Pero no fue sino hasta 10 minutos después que una parte de la pared se desprendió revelando el torso del alpinista, para cualquier observador curioso habría parecido que Owen no tenía piernas pues su estómago estaba al mismo nivel que el suelo.

Owen escupió fango que había entrado a su boca y luego libero sus piernas, finalmente se levantó había estado sentado por mucho tiempo así que tuvo que esperar a que sus piernas recuperaran la sensibilidad, solo así tuvo confianza de apoyarlas en la escalera.

"Ir por las armas " se dijo mientras subía por la escalera tan silenciosamente como era posible.

Owen sabía que no podía salir por la puerta así que se dirigió a la parte trasera, aquella que daba hacia la jungla.

Estaba anocheciendo así que las cosas serían más fáciles, sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a dejar rastro así que cuido de colocar de nuevo en su lugar la parte de a choza que abrió para salir.

La aldea entera estaba concentrada donde el fuego de la purificación ardía, Owen no los podía ver pero podía escuchar los cánticos y la música

El alpinista se mantuvo bajo entre los matorrales rodeando la aldea tan rápidamente como podía en dirección a la enfermería

¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de los guardias? En realidad aún no tenía decidida esa parte del plan pero ya pensaría en algo. O tal vez, solo por una jodida vez, tendría suerte .

El Sol se había ocultado ya cuando divisó la enfermería, Owen había tenido cuidado de acercarse por la parte trasera para tener oportunidad de escabullirse al interior con más facilidad

El tenía la plena confianza de que podía hacerse cargo de los guardias sin embargo, tenía que pensar la manera de que no dieran la voz de alarma.

Una ventana era el mejor medio de entrada, todo lo que el pedía era que el pestillo estuviera abierto y así era, con eso, su plan terminó por aparecer en su mente.

Entraría y luego atraería a los guardias al interior.

Pero primero lo primero, penso el ya en el interior, empezando a buscar los 'juguetes' de Lara y los demás, las 9 mm de Lara Croft estaban cargadas y listas.

Las usaría de ser necesario.

Owen se apostó junto a la puerta, preparó su ataque y derribó, con un pie, una mesita llena de utensilios médicos

Nada paso.

Owen frunció el ceño y suspiró…¿Dónde estaban los guardias?.

Al cabo de tres minutos tiró otra mesita que hizo tal escándalo al caer que temió, por un momento, atraer a toda la aldea

Y, sin embargo, los guardias no aparecieron

Owen se relajó.

Y abrió la puerta

Lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Un reguero de partes humanas tapizaba la entrada a la enfermería; sangre había salpicado una considerable área alrededor de la puerta, Owen sintió una nausea trepar por su garganta mientras los oídos empezaban a zumbarle.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta y sus ojos…¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Aún se estaba recuperando de aquella visión cuando escuchó movimientos en el techo de lámina de la enfermería, movimientos sigilosos y coordinados, además, un siseo amenazador lo dejó momentáneamente sin aliento.

Los movimientos se alejaban de él hasta que finalmente desaparecieron cuando lo que sea que hubiese estado sobre el techo ( y que el sabía era el asesino de los guardias) salto hacia los matorrales, alejándose entre el ruido de plantas siendo movidas.

Owen se quedó ahí hasta que estuvo seguro que podría regresar sin peligro…o por lo menos, eso esperaba

***

El fuego de la purificación ardía con furia y las personas atadas a las piedras de los sacrificios se revolvían con igual furia, tratando de liberarse con desesperación.

Los danzantes realizaban movimientos agitando sus lanzas peligrosamente cerca de los ofrecidos en sacrificio.

Hanra y el Jefe miraban la danza con solemnidad

El anciano tenía una daga en su mano izquierda y la mantenía en alto.

El resto de la aldea vitoreaba y coreaba alternativamente.

Lara Croft sabía que si Owen no regresaba a tiempo morirían sin remedio.

La música cesó de improviso

La multitud lanzó un grito de excitación.

Hanra se irguió en toda su altura y ayudó al Jefe a levantarse, el fuego crepitaba furiosamente como una bestia lista para devorar a las ofrendas.

Laura lanzaba gritos angustiados

Los otros persistían en su intento por liberarse vagamente conscientes de que, de lograrlo, no serviría de nada.

Pero era mejor morir peleando que dejarse matar.

"Yo Pense que tenías un estupendo plan" dijo David en un grito

"Lo tenía" dijo Lara sin inmutarse

El Jefe se acercó con solemnidad hasta Laura.

La mujer gritaba sin cesar, los demás, si podían, veían con mórbido terror como el Jefe alzaba el cuchillo

La tribu entera cayó en un silencio reverencial.

El cuchilló bajo y se alzó de nuevo, seguido siempre por la mirada aterrada de Laura.

El golpe fue fatal.

La doctora contrajo su rostro en una máscara de terror y dolor, de su boca surgieron sonidos de muerte que fueron rápidamente ahogados por su propia sangre.

La tribu gritó enardecida

El Jefe movió el cuchillo con la destreza de un cazador experto, abriendo desde el pecho hasta donde el pantalón de Laura empezaba.

La sangre lo cubría todo.

La Doctora Laura McKenzie, médico de la Cruz Roja Internacional, aquella que había salvado a los Tokachu de una muerte lenta por Cólera, Malaria y viruela yacía muerta con los ojos muy abiertos y los brazos colgando a ambos lados de la piedra de sacrificios.

El Jefe le arrancó el corazón y lo mostró, sosteniéndolo en alto

La tribu entera se puso de rodillas

Hanra desató el cuerpo muerto y lo arrojó al fuego.

El olor de cabello quemado impregnó el ambiente, uniéndosele pronto el de carne quemada.

El Jefe lanzó el corazón a las llamas.

"¡Un demonio ha muerto!" Anunció el Jefe y pasó su mirada al siguiente sacrificio.

Muñoz supo que había llegado su hora pero se negaba a dejarse vencer, moviéndo sus 120 kilos con tal fuerza que amenazaba con hacer caer la piedra de sacrificios en la que estaba atado.

El Jefe se acercó hasta el piloto del helicóptero y alzó el cuchillo

En el momento que iba a descargar el golpe que habría de matar a Muñoz algo aterrizó detrás de él

La tribu lanzó un alarido de profundo terror al ver a la criatura de casi tres metros de altura y figura casi humanoide, su cabeza se extendía hacia atrás y era larga y cilíndrica sin indicación alguna de ojos , con una boca llena de dientes.

Su cuerpo era de apariencia ágil y de fuerte constitución, de su espalda sobresalían 4 formaciones que parecían cuernos romos y esta terminaba en una larga cola que se mecía como un cable cargado de electricidad, listo para descargar un golpe mortal.

La tribu se dispersó en desbandada general y sólo quedaron los guerreros que no atinaban a acercarse

El Jefe cayó de bruces sobre Muñoz con la espalda deshecha por las garras del demonio de sangre de fuego.

Hanra se lanzó al ataque pero fue brutalmente lanzado hacia atrás cuando la criatura giró de improviso.

"¡Madre de Dios!" gritó Muñoz cuando el demonio se cernió sobre el

Estuvo a punto de matarlo…el demonio abrió su boca de largos dientes afilados y el piloto tuvo el vislumbre de una boca más pequeña y extendible dentro de la primera.

Lo que lo salvó fue la oportuna intervención de los guerreros Tokachu pues estos empezaron a arrojar sus lanzas contra el monstruo…estas simplemente rebotaron contra su dura piel pero lograron atraer su atención.

Los guerreros, valientes e ignorantes del poder de su enemigo se lanzaron al ataque

Fue entonces que la carnicería empezó.

La bestia, poseedora de una asombrosa agilidad y fuerza, arrancó la cabeza de un guerrero que no tuvo la menor oportunidad de agacharse a tiempo para esquivar sus garras mientras con su cola atravesaba el pecho de un desafortunado nativo que intentaba tomar puntería

Uno logro saltar sobre la espalda de la bestia, hundiendo su cuchillo hasta la empuñadura, gesto que causo su muerte pues un chorro de sangre de la criatura bañó su rostro conviertiendolo en nada mas que un amasijo de tejidos y huesos calcinados

…Sangre de Fuego…

Owen eligió ese momento para hacer su aparición, liberando a Lara Croft primero

"¡¿Cómo creció tan rápido?!" exclamó mientras cortaba las cuerdas que sujetaban a Lara.

"No lo se" declaró Lara " pero debemos irnos"

Ella saltó de la piedra de sacrificios y sacó el pequeño cuchillo que había ocultado entre sus ropas.

Un cuerpo aterrizó donde ella había estado un minutos antes y ella pudo ver que donde debía estar su rostro solo había un agujero sangrante.

David saltó al suelo y empezó a correr hacia el bosque, Owen y los demás con él.

Solamente Lara permanecía cerca del fuego viendo a la bestia luchar y vencer a los guerreros restantes

Unos pocos intentaron salvar sus vidas pero fueron alcanzados, levantados del suelo y llevados a la jungla por la criatura.

Tres minutos después sólo se podía escuchar el crepitar de las llamas y los quejidos de los moribundos

"¡Lara, apresúrate!" gritó Owen

Pero ella no le estaba poniendo atención…miraba a Hanra, de pie, tambaleante pero orgulloso.

Lara dio la media vuelta y corrió

***

La verdad, nunca supieron cuanto corrieron, todo lo que sabían era que habían corrido en la oscuridad hasta que las piernas les fallaron y cayeron exhaustos.

Para Lara, el mundo se convirtió en un agujero negro que la envolvió.

Ella sonó con monstruos de largos dientes y parásitos en forma de mano; en sus sueños cayó y fue presa de ellos…murió mil veces en medio del nacimiento de nuevos demonios de sangre de fuego.

Y fue así, una y otra vez, hasta que una mano la sacudió con fuerza

Ella abrió los ojos y vio luz de día sobre ella, eso, y la cara preocupada de Owen

"¿Estas bien?"

Lara intentó sentarse pero no lo logro mas que con la ayuda de Owen

"…¿los otros…?"

"Bujía y Muñoz fueron a conseguir algo de comer…David esta por allá…aún duerme"

Owen se sentó junto a Lara

"Fue una suerte que llegara a tiempo"

"No para Laura " Lara se mesó el cabello

Owen no contestó a eso pero le entregó sus 9 mm

"Creo que esto es tuyo"

El peso de sus armas le dio seguridad.

"Esa maldita cosa acabo con todos…." Dijo Lara

"Y sigue por ahí" complementó Owen, señalando con un ademán, los árboles circundantes "¿Qué haremos?"

"Ir por el helicóptero y salir de aquí " dijo la voz de Muñoz.

Un par de aves gordas aterrizaron frente a los pies de Owen

"La comida estará lista pronto " anunció Bujía " eso si es que alguien puede comer después de ver esa maldita cosa cogerse a todos "

"¡Cállate Bujía!" ladró Muñoz " enciende el fuego"

El ayudante no dijo nada pero cumplió la orden en un silencio meditabundo

Lara suspiró; iba a decir que el fuego probablemente atraería a la criatura o a los Tokachu pero recordó vagamente que no había comido en más de un día así que decidió correr el riesgo

David gimió quedamente y abrió los ojos

"…ya despertó" dijo Muñoz, señalando con su pulgar por encima del hombro

"¿Estamos a salvo?" preguntó el Doctor

Bujía estalló en un arrebato de murmullos coléricos, Lara solo acertó a negar con la cabeza, la pregunta era tan estúpida que no culpo al ayudante de Muñoz, incluso, le agradeció que maldijera por todos.

Muñoz solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a desplumar las aves.

La visión del fuego ardiendo trajo consigo el recuerdo del cuerpo de Laura siendo arrojado a la hoguera pero Lara la combatió de inmediato, pensando en como regresar a la aldea y recoger el helicóptero…esa era la clase de aproximación práctica que la había mantenido con vida en más de una ocasión.

"Muñoz…podríais hacer despegar el helicóptero en silencio?"

Muñoz negó con la cabeza " Necesitaría una distracción suficientemente fuerte…"

Moreira se levantó de un brincó " ¡¿No estarán pensando en regresar!?" pausa "Los Tokachu nos matarían" concluyó " la idea es completamente ridícula"

"Son 600 kilómetros a Nairobi…jungla y mas jungla…si esa cosa no nos mata lo harán los Tokachu o los animales salvajes " Owen señalo la jungla circundante para enmarcar sus palabras "No hay que confundir lo que paso anoche…fue pura suerte y puede no volverse a repetir"

"Ir por el helicóptero es suicidio" arguyó David

"También lo es el ir atravez de la selva" dijo Muñoz

"¿Y que pasa si no funciona?" Preguntó bujía "¿qué tal si lo destruyeron?…¿qué pasaría si lo deshabilitaron de alguna manera?

Un profundo silencio cayó sobre ellos, cada cual pensando en la mejor manera de salir de ahí con vida.

"Prefiero arriesgarme e ir por mi helicóptero " dijo Owen, Muñoz asintió para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo

"Es una locura" dijo David,

"¿y que propones?" preguntó Lara con voz irritada " si mal no recuerdo tu nos metiste en esto así que supongo que tienes una idea brillante…"

David apretó los puños, la adrenalina fluyendo en su sistema "¡Yo no cause nada!" …mi misión era investigar los murciélagos Climati"

"Mentiras" dijo Muñoz

"¿Creen que pondría en riesgo a mi equipo y a mi persona?"

Nadie contesto

"Tu sabías de la maldición, leíste su historia " dijo Lara, finalmente " sólo tú puedes leer su lenguaje …sólo tu lo hablas…"

"Son sólo patrañas" siseó David

"Eres un pinche pendejo" Bujía había tenido suficiente " ¿qué no viste a esa jodida cosa? …debería entregarte a los Tokachu para que te saquen el corazón por el culo"

"dinos la verdad, David " pidió Lara …tenemos que saber a que nos enfrentamos"

El Doctor se encogió de hombros " No se nada"

Muñoz se irguió y sus 120 kilos parecieron amenazantes, tanto, que el buen doctor retrocedió un par de paso "Lo juro, no se nada"

"Me gustaría creerte…" dijo Lara " pero no puedo…tarde o temprano nos dirás la verdad"

Owen, que había estado siguiendo la conversación hasta hacia un par de segundos se había alejado del grupo un par de pasos.

Algo había captado su atención…un movimiento rápido y furtivo entre las hojas…algo se había acercado sigilosamente y los acechaba entre los matorrales

"Juro que no se nada"

La voz airada de David lo distrajo por un segundo, la conversación subía de tono y parecía que el doctor perdía terreno poco a poco, Owen pensó, antes de volver a concentrarse en su vigilancia, que terminaría cediendo

El movimiento se había detenido a su izquierda…ahí…bajo un arbusto que ofrecía cobijo y sombra.

Owen tragó saliva…¿Debería acercarse o llamar a los demás?

***

"Lara, detén esto…es ridículo…¡yo estoy tan metido en esto como ustedes!"

"Tal vez" aceptó Lara " pero eso no significa que no sepas más de lo que estas diciéndonos "

"Esa bestia me sorprendió tanto como a ustedes"

"cierto…pero dime…¿Que esperabas encontrar en los acantilados?"

"Murciélagos"

"¿Desde cuando sabes de la maldición?"

"Desde que llegué aquí" dijo David pero no convenció a Lara

"Si, claro…y por eso sabías de los espeleólogos que murieron aquí, ¿no?…no sabía que los Tokachu tuvieran cámaras fotográficas …deja de mentir " la voz de Lara estaba subiendo de tono, mostrando su enojo

El Doctor miró al grupo …caras furiosas le miraban desafiantes

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí " clamó David, dándoles la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia Owen que se había acuclillado junto a un arbusto " No voy a escuchar sus estupideces …si quieren morir, háganlo …yo prefiero irme lo antes posible"

"¡David, detente!" gritó Lara y empezó a seguirlo

Owen se levantó e intento decirle algo pero el Doctor simplemente lo arrojó a un lado…el alpinista tropezó con una roca y cayó de espaldas

David siguió adelante, movió los arbustos a un lado y…

…una criatura con forma de mano saltó sobre su rostro , enrosco su larga cola alrededor de su cuello y lo proyectó hacia atrás

El doctor aterrizó junto a Owen que aún estaba congelado en su sitio sabiendo que aquel había sido su destino, que era el quien debería haber muerto en la forma que moriría David Moreira

Sin embargo, nadie mas se quedo estático….sabiendo que si había una, habría mas de esas criaturas.

"Nadie se separe del grupo" murmuró Lara " No se acerquen a los árboles…manténganse alrededor de la fogata " concluyó sacando sus armas

¿Cuántas balas tenía?"

No lo sabía pero esperaba tener suficientes.

Su back pack, traído por Owen estaba muy a su izquierda como para pensar en ir por el

Owen no atinaba a moverse pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer.

El sonido de movimientos rápidos y furtivos alrededor del campamento los puso en guardia

Muñoz había encontrado un palo a sus pies y lo blandía como un bate de béisbol , Bujía había levantado los puños, listo para cualquier cosa que quisiera pelear con el; Sólo Owen estaba desarmado.

"Owen…" Lara le lanzó un arma que el capturó en el aire

"Estamos muertos" dijo Bujía en un murmuro

Sin previo aviso, cuatro de aquellos parásitos saltaron sobre ellos, veloces y listos para capturar a sus presas, su mano de seis dedos abierta.

Lara derribó uno pero fue inmediatamente reemplazado por otro, Muñoz se preparó, Bujía lanzó un grito de guerra, Owen empezó a disparar pero fueron las lanzas las que acabaron con ellos antes de que llegaran a sus destinos

Las lanzas acabaron con las criaturas y luego sucumbieron ante los efectos del ácido que tenían por sangre.

En la maleza se escuchó un tumulto y voces de pelea seguidas ocasionalmente por gritos ahogados y sonidos corrosivos.

Lara y Owen defendieron su posición matando tantas de esas cosas como fue posible.

Muñoz y Bujía no se movieron un ápice.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad todo sonido cesó y lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración agitada de Lara y los demás.

Un olor ácido impregnaba el ambiente mientras a sus pies se retorcían moribundas más de doce criaturas.

De la maleza emergió Hanra , en su mano derecha había una lanza sin punta que aún humeaba, con su otra mano arrastraba por la cola uno de los parásitos, muerto.

EL guerrero tenía una herida humeante en su hombro derecho pero parecía no causarle dolor alguno

Lara le apuntó pero no disparo, estaban rodeados por los guerreros Tokachu, los sentía moverse en la maleza circundante

"Ilea Wa Nubi" dijo Hanra y lanzó la criatura a los pies de Lara

Algunos guerreros emergieron de entre los árboles cargando consigo víctimas de las criaturas, los animales enroscaban sus colas alrededor del cuello de sus presas, en total, diez guerreros eran ahora poseídos por la maldición del Ilea Wa Nubi

Otros tantos habían sufrido heridas de diferente gravedad, algunos no sobrevivirían.

Owen se acercó a los demás mientras los guerreros colocaban a los caídos junto a David Moreira

"Ustedes trajeron maldición a los Tokachu" dijo Hanra en su pobre Español " ustedes causantes de todo "

Lara Croft bajó su arma.

" Y ustedes nos salvaron"

"El demonio tomo Villa Tokachu…robo mujeres y niños…mató guardias del Jefe"

"Owen, baja tu arma " ordenó Lara y él obedeció "¿Qué quieres de nosotros?" suspiro" ustedes pudieron simplemente dejarnos morir"

"Tu robaste honor a Hanra " dijo el guerrero " devolverlo antes de morir"

Así que era eso…Honor…lo más preciado para un guerrero, Lara asintió para sí misma, si entendía bien y así lo creía, Hanra no permitiría que nada le pasara hasta que el mismo la matara en algún tipo de duelo

"¿Qué harán respecto a esas cosas?" preguntó

"Matarlas"

"¿Y con ellos?" Owen señalo a los guerreros poseídos y a David.

"Ellos elegir"

"¿Los dejarán despertar?" preguntó Muñoz, asombrado por su propia pregunta " engendraran más de esas cosas…Lara, tenemos que impedirlo"

Ella solo lo miró fijamente

"¿Hanra?"

El hombre buscó las palabras adecuadas en su corto vocabulario español y finalmente contesto

"Guerrero Tokachu debe elegir como morir " pausa " Ley ..esa es Ley"

Genial

"Lara, larguémonos de aquí " musitó Bujía " David ya esta condenado y puede haber más de esas alimañas por aquí"

EL ayudante de Muñoz tenía razón.

"Y estoy seguro que regresarán" secundó Owen " Vayamos por el helicóptero…pedimos refuerzos a Nairobi y todo arreglado"

Hanra se acercó a Lara pero ella no vio ninguna amenaza en sus movimientos así que lo permitió

"Yo Jefe ahora " dijo " Tú y tus guerreros ayudarnos …después arreglar nuestro duelo"

Esa declaración hizo que el grupo de Lara intercambiara miradas de franco terror…¿ayudarlos a matar a semejante bestia? …Ni pensarlo…la sola idea de regresar a los acantilados y a lo que había bajo ellos era inconcebible.

"¿Cuánto tiempo paso antes de que Jason despertara?"

Seis horas

Exactamente seis horas después del ataque de los "abraza-caras" estos se retiraron de los rostros de los hombres…los parásitos se movían despacio, su misión cumplida, su vida a punto de terminar…uno de ellos quiso, tal vez por instinto, saltar al rostro de Muñoz pero su intento fue tan débil que un certero puntapié lo lanzó lejos, al caer, ya no se movió, estaba muerto

David abrió los ojos lentamente, como saliendo de un largo sueño, cuando recordó lo que había pasado intentó incorporarse per la firme mano de Lara Croft lo mantuvo en su lugar.

David la volteó a ver y en sus ojos sólo encontró lástima y pesar, no había necesidad de decir nada, todos sabían lo que iba pasar.

Owen y los demás formaron un círculo a su alrededor pero nadie decía nada.

"Dios " balbuceó David " Oh, Dios "

"Si tienes algo que decirnos este es el momento " dijo Lara fríamente

Alrededor de ellos, los otros _poseídos _empezaron a despertar, un coro de gritos angustiados los rodeo…Hanra se acercó al primero de sus hombres_,_ a aquel que se había levantado, y le preguntó algo.

El hombre endureció sus facciones y se alejó tres pasos…se palpó el pecho pensativamente y luego se acostó en el suelo, cerrando los ojos

Hanra lo abrió en canal con su cuchillo

El hombre murió sin una exclamación de dolor, de su interior, Hanra sacó una serpiente a medio formar que se retorcía pero que murió casi instantáneamente

Otro de los poseídos, que había visto tal escena, intentó huir pero sus compañeros lo apresaron y lo sujetaron en el suelo.

El hombre pataleaba y gritaba sin control e hicieron falta seis hombres para sujetarlo con la suficiente fuerza como para que no se moviera.

Hanra le clavo el cuchillo

Un segundo mas tarde otra serpiente moría en las manos de Hanra

"¿David?"

Un tercer hombre se irguió y pidió, con un gesto adusto, el cuchillo de Hanra, El ahora Jefe Tokachu se lo dio y lo vió inmolarse

Cuatro

"David…ahora…"

Cinco hombres

Seis…

"Yo….yo…" gimió David " Lara…yo…"

El séptimo hombre lucho por su vida pero fue violentamente abatido por los otros guerreros y su fin fue el mismo, así como el final del demonio que vivía en el

El octavo hombre no había despertado pero fue asesinado por el número nueve, quien extrajo la criatura del pecho del hombre con sus manos y luego se clavó el cuchillo a la misma altura en la que había encontrado al demonio en su compañero

Al caer todos pudieron oler carne quemada por el ácido de la criatura que número 9 tenía en su pecho

Número 10 lloró todo el tiempo pero tuvo el valor para matarse así mismo.

Sólo quedaba uno

"¡David!" Lara lo sacudió con fuerza "No hay tiempo"

"esta bien…" dijo " esta bien " el gimoteó un poco y luego la miró fijamente " los americanos los descubrieron en el acantilado…no sabían de donde provenían pero intentaron tomar un espécimen…todos fueron infectados …el Jefe Tokachu los encerró en las cuevas…estoy seguro que alguno de ellos encendió dinamita y murieron…tal vez…intentaron matar a esas cosas…no lo se…"

"Malnacido" gritó Owen " Tu lo sabías, bastardo y nos mandaste a la muerte "

"Me iban a pagar mucho dinero por un espécimen…por eso traje al National Geographic…para que documentara todo " el empezó a sollozar " nadie debió haber muerto"

"Por eso tenía el helicóptero siempre listo " dijo Muñoz

"Por eso la doctora estaba aquí " continuo Bujía " por eso el Jefe no quería que fuéramos…sabía lo que querías hacer…"

Hanra se había acercado, cuchillo en mano, David lo vio y se estremeció

"¡No!, ¡aléjate!"

Lara hizo un gesto a Hanra y el se detuvo, tal vez consciente de que aquel no era uno de sus hombres

"¿Qué harás conmigo?" Preguntó David a Lara "¿me matarás?"

Lara negó con la cabeza

"¡Pero no quiero morir así! " gritó David, enloquecido, en respuesta, ella le puso un arma en su regazo, El la miro hipnotizado " ¿Que…?"

"Es decisión tuya " ella le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia el grupo de guerreros Tokachu

"Owen…" David miró al alpinista con ojos suplicantes "Por favor…no tengo el valor…"

"Púdrete " Owen escupió y luego se alejó sin mirar atrás

"Muñoz…Bujía "

"Vete al carajo " Bujía y el piloto se retiraron

Hanra solamente observó como el Dr. Moreira se ponía la pistola en la sien y jalaba el gatillo.

El estampido ahuyentó a los pájaros circundantes.


End file.
